Knowledge is
by PhalangesExtension
Summary: Starting young Harry will discover not just magic. How will early discovery of magic change his life? Will this change the wizarding world? Harry will be stronger not overpowered as he learns magic in a new way from different view points. A tempered and sharpened weapon with simple beginnings. Kind and sweet to friends while relentless and ruthless to enemies. Slow start.
1. Chapter 1

_**While I don't own the rights I would love to. Enjoy. If you like the story that is nice. If you don't like the story that is nice.**_

**A Scholar is Born**

July 31, 1986

At six years old getting a gift can mean a lot to a child. As Harry Potter getting anything for a gift can and would mean the world. If that gift shows up on your birthday that would mean it is was a special gift even if it is a book. Needless to say Harry was almost insane with joy. It was his. This book was addressed to him on the package. Harry may not be the most intelligent child, but he could make out his name easily enough. Yes, the Dursley's had to break down and teach him something or risk looking like neglectful people they were when it came to Harry.

At the age of five and a half a decision was reached that made little Harry happy for a rare occasion. Harry was going to be going to school soon. Knowing how to identify his letters and his own name would be a must as far as Vernon was concerned. As much as Vernon would like to ignore the child completely, some things had to happen to maintain their orderly life. If teaching the boy to somewhat read so he would not draw attention to them so be it. He would have no direct hand with assisting the boy in reading. Freaks like him came from his wife's side of the family after all.

"Pet, my dear it has to be done." Vernon pleaded.

Petunia was not fooled at all. She knew Vernon had no desire to deal with her nephew at all. She was also concerned that Vernon may not have the patience to teach him properly and his mild temper may get the better of him. Make no mistake Petunia wanted nothing to do with her witch of a sister's son either.

"Alright, Vernon, I will handle this." She said.

So, poor Petunia regardless of how much he loved her would have to deal with the issue. Teaching Harry to read was simple. Getting him to stop reading was hard. It was to this end that Harry started cooking around their home.

So it was a month later the Harry had absorbed the 26 letters of the alphabet like a dry sponge dipped in water for the first time. Petunia caught him trying to read the recipes she had in the kitchen. Of course her first thought was that the boy was doing something horrible to them. The fact that Petunia thought he may be getting his freakish drool or worse on the books or even the recipe cards from the neighbors was completely plausible in her mind. When she stomped over there to stop Harry from further damaging her recipes she stopped. While looking over Harry's shoulder she saw something remarkable, well freaky to her, there sat a child organizing the cards. It was not much in reality. Just a child exercising his mind using the alphabet he learnt from his aunt. That Petunia had put out of her mind having taught him the basics of the alphabet and their order already made what she saw all the more alarming to her. That freakish magic that was denied her was being used in her house under her long nose. It can't be helped she reasoned. As long as Vernon doesn't know the boy was using magic she might as well put him to task.

"Come here boy." Said Petunia, "What are you doing with my cards?" Her angry face looking like she had caught him doing something wrong again.

A nervous Harry approached, "I was singing the alphabet."

He answered knowing he was probably in trouble for touching without asking. He hadn't meant to cause trouble for himself it just seemed like something he could do so he might as well.

With a smile Petunia decided this could be a good thing for her and an excuse to get more gossiping time in the day and use less time on little things that her sister's spawn can be made to due for the family.

Seeing the smile on his aunt's face relaxed the small child a bit hoping he would not be in trouble for practicing his letters and learning more words. "I think she may let me read them now." He hoped silently.

If all worked out Petunia mused she could make use of the spawn elsewhere to. After all it took a lot of work on the garden. The household chores could eventually be accomplished to by this child. But, let's see how the child handled the cooking first.

"Come with me to the kitchen." Petunia commanded.

This is what started Harry cooking for the Dursley household. Petunia's mistaken view allowed Harry to learn more about reading. Limited as it was to the field of cooking mattered not as it was a beginning none the less. There were some unintended side effects to this though.

The first was moving Harry into the second bedroom that was originally for Dudley. Dudley was not happy about this move at all. The child cried and whined and demanded Harry is kept from the room. Dudley threw things around and broke several items. Dudley was convinced he needed it for his stuff. More importantly he just did not want to give it to the Freak. Vernon agreed. Petunia was not convinced. Normally she would side with them. However, once Dudley broke the picture frame of her long dead parents the argument was closed. It was extremely rare for Petunia to get upset at Dudley.

"Dudley, you will listen to your mother that is enough young man! Your mother has decided and you will not argue with her on this. Go to your room, or you will have to clean up this mess." Even Vernon recognized the warning signs and sent Dudley to his room quickly.

Petunia stared at the frame of the picture for a few moments. "The room goes to Harry."

Vernon had mistakenly upset his wife once back when they were still just newlyweds. He planned to never see her angry again. Sleeping on the couch was been doubly upsetting since he could not fit on the couch.

Petunia cried at the destroyed picture. It wasn't just the picture of her parents. It was the only family portrait of the Evans. Not that Harry knew the young girl in the picture was his mother standing next to a young Petunia. He had in truth never seen the image. He never was allowed near her personnel things. The only picture of the boy's mother and sister to his aunt had been cut by the broken glass frame right through Petunia's parents. Now the picture was ruined by a tantrum.

Harry received the room shortly after that. It was not without cost of course. _The boy's _room became the official storage room for all the cookbooks and recipes. Along with this he had to maintain them and became the official scheduler of the family dinner menu. Surprisingly to the household Harry didn't mind. They did start to eat a better diet. Not really though for Vernon and Dudley. Even with Harry planning and making the meals. All his attempts to actually feed them better fell through when Vernon and Dudley simply ate double or triple what as good for the average person.

Secondly, Harry started eating better. Mainly he got his meals by tasting everything ahead of time. This made Harry laugh for the rest of the time he was with the Dursleys; whenever they tried to stop feeding him. As far as they were concerned Harry was too expensive to feed most days. So after cooking most meals he was sent to his room while the civilized people ate. If there were leftovers, which were rare, he was allowed to have them while cleaning up after them.

If you're wondering why they thought Harry was too expensive to feed the answer comes from the food itself. Harry told them to make better food required better ingredients. That is what the cookbooks Petunia owned said. They decided to get better items for the cooking. With the obligatory threat of burning or ruining the food with confinement to his room the cook bit his tongue knowing that would never happen. In the first month of Harry taking over the cooking the taste of the over all meals went up substantially. Spices truly can change a meal around he discovered. After a couple of more months the adults simply thought it was his magic altering the food. Not that they were going to stop eating it.

Lastly, the final effect was probably the most significant for the burden of the Dursleys. Harry gained access to the nearby library. In a clever move to gain new cookbooks the boy asked if there were more books around. Petunia seeing him holding one of the books had a quick thought. Send him to the library to find out. It had the dual purpose of removing the reminder of her dead sister from view and may add something to the menu.

Harry eventually found the library. It was not a large public library but he found it regardless. The fact he had to ask several people where it was after getting out of the immediate neighborhood was to be expected for the troublemaker of Privet Drive. Blaming the locals for the way he was viewed didn't seem fair to Harry. His aunt and uncle could be blamed though. Being aware that lies were spread about him did confuse him. He was not sure what made his relatives say such things.

Spending time at the library had taught him so much more. Petunia had not cared how much time he spent there as long as he was not under foot. The books here opened the lone Potter's mind to several subjects and the helpful librarian delighted in the kind, shy, and quiet young man.

Here it was though after spending months going to and from the library. The first book that belonged to Harry Potter sitting in his hands joy overflowed him at finally having his own book. It had been a strange last few months in hind sight. The speed with which Harry picked up reading was incredible. Sadly that was one of the few bonuses. Comprehension and understanding of the material read was much slower. Harry stared at the book with just a hint of fear in his excited state.

Checking the mail for the day Harry found the book wrapped up in a package with his name scrawled on it. The rest of the mail was taken to the dining table and deposited next to where uncle Vernon liked it on his immediate right. None of the Dursleys noticed the package as they were in the living room watching a movie.

Harry had quickly moved to his room to examine it in solitude. Fearing the removal of the book from his possession he decided to hide it. Knowing he could keep it safe in his room he moved quickly to get it there. The fear of losing the book was justified. If the book was discovered and its nature revealed he would have lost it for sure. So here he sat looking at the book.

Old was the first word to come to his mind about the book after removing the old thin tan leather wrapping. Well used like several books in the library was the second thing that he would use to describe the book. Absolutely beautiful would be the next. It was hard covered leather that gave the appearance of wrinkled leather grooves. Surprisingly it was smooth to the touch. The brown color was offset with the grooves being a delicate yet dark burgundy coming from the edges almost like vines growing towards the center of the cover. The center was a circle were the vine like grooves didn't seem to invade. This space was approximately a 3 inch diameter. The back cover looked the same as the front. The spine was covered in the vertical grooves though.

Harry easily spent a couple of minutes turning it over and examining every angle of the book. His book he thought as he continued to grin like a mad man. A truly terrifying look if you consider a 6 year old with this face. Continuing to examine the book in detail the young cook noticed the book was over two inches thick. The front cover appeared to just over 10'' top to bottom and 7 ½'' wide. Eventually the thickness of the book caught his attention. Being 2 ½ '' thick seemed to really get his attention now that he was no longer drooling. Harry was holding his breath as he grabbed the front cover with his left hand. He opened the book that was addressed to him and was utterly disappointed. It was empty.

"What!" Harry exclaimed loudly. "Where is it? What is this book about? Is this a mistake?"

Harry was so disappointed his first book was empty. Surprise gave way to anger. It was a dirty trick it had to be. In a moment inspired by Dudley, the boy through the book across the room and let it smash into the wall. The second it left his hand he felt it was a mistake. He watched it in slow motion fly into the wall. As it hit the ground he rushed to pick it up.

"Knock off that racket you freak!" Vernon bellowed from downstairs. The large man got up from his seat and headed up the stairs. Cursing the distance he had to go to deal with his nephew.

"Oh no" The said freak panicked. Grabbing the book and stuffing it under the old used pillow on his bed.

Vernon burst into the room looking angry and just a bit winded.

"What is the meaning of all this noise up here? Can't you even be quiet for once?" Vernon angrily yelled. Having to come all the way up here had taken a little of the steam out of him. He had planned on teaching the brat how to keep quiet with a good couple of slaps to the head like his father had taught him once. Not that he would admit that the act of moving fast up the stairs had worn him out due to his large frame.

"I-I fell off the bed. I'm sorry Uncle Vernon." Hoping his uncle would believe his on the spot lie.

Many things you can say about Vernon, but you could not call him a fool when it came to reading people. The freak was lying. The question was why. Deciding it didn't matter to him he made a choice. If the freak could not be quiet in the house he would not be in the house. Grabbing Harry by the arm he roughly drags the boy out to the backyard.

"Pet, come with me please!" Saying this with as much calm as the angry man could muster while dragging the freak to his just desserts for lying.

Harry was terrified at this point. Vernon had never willing touched him. Now he was dragging him around and yelling for Petunia to come with. His mind was blank he only knew fear at this point.

Petunia and Dudley were startled by this turn of events. Petunia soon got up confused as to what was going to happen and Dudley sat there confused after the initial outburst.

"Petunia dear," Vernon started now standing in the backyard after taking a much needed breath. "We need to do something about him being in the house when we are trying to have family time."

"Did you have something in mind?" Petunia inquired.

"I think he should spend time outside. I have had considered some chores like mowing the grass and trimming the bushes."

"Vernon! He is six. Do you know how much damage he would do to the bushes?" Petunia began. "He will have to be older to work the lawn mower and the electric hedge trimmer without breaking them."

Vernon grunted thinking that meant he would still have to pay to have these things done. Once the boy was old enough Vernon would be putting that money aside for other uses while the freak did some good honest manual labor. Who knows maybe that unnaturalness from his mother and father would never attach itself to the boy? Hard work should make a good upstanding natural individual like the rest of the Dursleys.

"Then what about the garden?"

Petunia having already thought about this same thing agreed with Vernon. Although she still believed that the child might be too young maybe he would take to it like he had with the reading.

"Alright Vernon, but if he messes up the weeding you're going to fix it." Petunia stated firmly.

Vernon was concerned now with his idea blowing up in his face. How does he get the boy to work on Petunia's blasted garden without ending up in the hot muggy weather having to do it in the freak's stead?

"Fair enough dear Pet don't you worry your sweet head at all." Vernon smiled as Petunia nodded and headed into the house. Vernon rounded on the boy and his smile had vanished instantly. He stared at the boy for a moment. With his thoughts in order and approach set he began. Putting on a fake smile a blind man would see through and sickly sweet voice he spoke.

"Listen here freak; these are my wife's pride and joy. You will go in between each of the flowers and bushes and clear out all the small plants. Those are weeds. You pull them out and toss them in the rubbish bin at the back of the yard. If you damage these it will be no food for you for a week, understood."

Harry looked at his uncle still trying to deal with the painful grip on his arm.

"Yes uncle."

Vernon's smile changed and with a hint of a push to distance the boy from him let go. Turning to head back into the house he paused at the door to send out one last reminder. Turning his head part way toward the small boy, but not enough to look in his direction addressed Harry.

"Get to work."

With that Harry started out of his fear and shock that his brain was in the whole time. He looked at the garden and then looked around. The sun was up high in the sky. It was hot and moisture was starting to cling to his skin already. The grass was neatly trimmed and the flowers in the flower bed were neatly arranged into rows. The weeds grew irregularly in between them. Guessing that was the task to remove them he started on it.

More concerning to any psychologist was Harry's reaction to his human contact. The sting in his left arm where Vernon grabbed him was still there and beginning to bruise leading to a thought no child should ever have. Touching him will bring pain. In Harry's head this made sense. Dudley didn't like hugs from his mom when they were getting into the car in the front yard before running to the store or going out to dinner. If he knew that the reason Dudley didn't like being touched by his mom had more to do with the other boys seeing it and making fun of him later that could have changed Harry's mind. But as it stood Harry had been touched twice once by an elderly neighbor swinging a rake at his calf to get the troublemaker away from his yard when looking for the library. Now Vernon had hurt his arm.

Harry spent most of the afternoon working on gently getting the weeds out of the garden. If anything he came to the conclusion he liked the flower bed a lot. There was a nice breeze in the later afternoon. It was quiet outside even with the occasional car driving around. Once he finished with the flower bed he looked around. It was nice being outside alone with his thoughts. And think he did.

For now it was all about his book. Why was it empty? How was he supposed to read it if it was empty? Who sent it to him? The last thought made him wonder a lot. Was it one of the neighbors or the kids in the neighborhood? Were they making fun of the little bookworm as they called him? Harry still didn't know what that meant. It was something that started with the librarian. He was an older gentleman with glasses sitting at his desk in the library when Harry entered the first time.

Mr. Thomas was sitting at the check-out desk when Harry first came inside. He saw the young man and winced momentarily before rising up to help him out. That and sitting at the desk was making his bum go numb. The young man looked surprisingly nervous as Mr. Thomas got closer. Coming to a stop a few feet in front the child and kneeling down on one knee in front of the boy to be eye level and less threatening to him asked the standard question.

"Can I help you little one?" He then smiled at the boy with all the honestly and caring he could muster. Harry relaxed and smiled back.

"Are there any cookbooks here?"

Momentarily caught off guard by the request Mr. Thomas automatically responded with "Yes, yes there are."

Harry was happy; he found the place he was looking for with the books he wanted. Mr. Thomas having gotten his thoughts back in order wondered at a young boy wanting cookbooks at this age.

"I take it your mother is in the car and asked you to come ask?" Mr. Thomas tried looking past Harry to see if a car was indeed pulled up to the curb and the boy, younger than he had ever seen sent in to ask a question, was waiting outside for his return with an answer. The answer he got after seeing no car outside by the street surprised Mr. Thomas.

"My parents are dead." The boy said. The librarian closed his eyes for a moment cursing his unintentional assumption. Opening his eyes and looking directly at the boy this time seeing part of a scar on his forehead assumed whatever happened the boy was there for it. Best to just move on then as the boy already seems skittish.

"Alright then," putting a smile back on his face. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. Now then, how can I help you? I believe you said something about cookbooks." Harry merely nodded.

"Let's go take a look at them we have a few. Not a big call for that kind of thing really. Most people have them handed down through the family and friends." Mr. Thomas was about ready to kick his own arse. "Did I really just toss out another reminder of his dead family!" he thought.

"My aunt has several of them from relatives." Harry replied unknowingly letting the gentleman feel a tad better about his automatic response to the boy. "Excuse me sir."

Turning back to the lad he was leading off to one section of the library. "My name is Paul Gregory Thomas. When I am working it is Mr. Thomas. To my associates it is Paul. To my friends it is Greg. Do you understand?"

Harry quickly nodded and asked, "Mr. Thomas are all these-"

"No, call me Paul young man."

"Yes sir, I was –"

"You don't listen to well do you?" Smirked Paul

Harry thought for a second then spoke "Paul, I was wondering if these other books we are passing have recipes in them too?"

Having finally gotten to their destination Paul turned to Harry while putting his hand on the short row of books shelves.

"These here are the only books on cooking we have here. Most of the others are on a wide variety of subjects that may or may not interest you at another time. After all most little bookworms like to make their way through them eventually." The last statement had confused Harry at the time. The smile on Paul's face and hope in his eyes was enough for Harry to trust the man. If the other books had other things in them maybe he would like them too.

Coming back out of his memories about the past Harry thought maybe he should ask Paul about this book. The man seemed to know a lot about the books in the library. Looking up into the sky Harry would have to make a trip to the library soon and see Paul again. But now it was time to start making dinner soon. He knew he had to get inside and start cleaning up or get into trouble.

After making a nice dinner for everyone and cleaning up the dinner dishes Harry retired to his room for the evening. Harry was laying on his bed his head hanging over the edge effectively looking at the world upside down with the book in his hands staring at it as he held it sideways. It was starting to bother him it was empty. More importantly why did it bother him? Was the book broken? Wait, how do you break a book?

Sitting up with the book in his lap he started to feel sleepy. Looking at his clock that came with the room saw that the time. 8 p.m. he wasn't normally this tired this early. But then he never weeded the garden before either. Guess that is an early night for him. Getting changed into his night clothes he laid down after tucking the book under his pillow. Putting the book on the shelf with Petunia's books did not seem right to him.

"Happy Birthday to me." Harry smiled before drifting off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Discoveries**

Waking up the next morning Harry felt good. He had received his first present ever. As he got up and got dressed into the hand me down clothes of his cousin in expectation of a standard day his thoughts were slowly coming back to yesterday. After getting dressed he went over to check the book and look it over. Pulling it out from under his pillow to examine it carefully to see if there was any damage shown he had lucked out and the book was fine. He had regretted throwing his present and realized he needed to take better care of any gifts he ever received in the future.

Morning had always been his favorite time of day. Even with living with his relatives the young magical had always been able to enjoy the mornings. Having to cook for them had made getting up early both necessary and enjoyable. Making the morning meal meant food guaranteed. An improvement for a growing boy's health considering his infrequent meals prior to being forced to cook. More importantly Petunia would sleep in a bit more knowing she could rely on the boy to get things done for breakfast.

Harry took a moment and thought about Petunia's cooking as he headed to the kitchen after stashing the book once again. She had always been proficient in the kitchen from what Harry had eaten in the past; she just didn't enjoy it like he does. Moving around the kitchen in and easy manner showed his comfort at the task commanded of him. It must have been his good mood but instead of the normal fair of scrambled eggs Harry decided make omelets today. Normally he would not bother making food they could not care for outside of the normal routine. But today he was in a really good mood. He got out the vegetables and meats he knew each liked.

Laughing with the awareness Aunt Petunia was going to be the only one who would actually enjoy the food while the males would simply just eat it. Beginning to chop the mushrooms and other vegetables up his mind began to drift. His last related cooking thought was deciding what all he needed to put in the folded eggs and what else to make. The automatic nature of cooking at this point allowed him to start forming a plan for the day.

It was not long before the smells and alarm clocks woke the household. Dragging themselves from their morning stupor the family sat at the table grumpily. Harry did not smile once they arrived. No need to start a pleasant day off with getting yelled at for being cheery this early.

"Get my coffee boy."

"Yes uncle."

"Go fetch the paper. Do I have to tell you everything?"

"Yes uncle."

"Watch your tone boy!"

"Yes uncle."

Once the Dursley's had been fed and watered it was time to leave even before Vernon headed out for work. Making his way out the front door was simply easy as they were in a content state with the extra effort Harry had put into the meal. Having seen the food gets consumed with mostly lack of concern for the flavor unless brought to their attention the young wizard made sure they noticed it today. Food truly was one was to soothe the savage Dursley.

"Time to head to the swings and slide for a bit." A smile graced his face as he thought of playing in the nearby park. "Maybe this day will be special too."

Harry spent a few hours in the park. He didn't care that a few of the closer neighbors kept their children away from him. A few other children did play with him in a mighty contest for who could swing the highest and fastest. And like true children each thought they won. Harry won in his mind just getting to feel the rush of wind. Yep, the swings were definitely his favorite equipment.

"Bye." Harry said to the swing competitors he had met that morning not really expecting a reply as he left.

If he was right by looking at the Sun it was past time for the library to open. Paul had been so helpful to Harry. The man seemed really knowledgeable on many books. After a month of going there on a regular basis Paul had gently shown Harry other sections of the library and not to look like he was forcing Harry to branch out. By the time the "Flying Swing King" had arrived at the library it was not only open but busy.

"Hey Paul" Harry greeted, "what is going on?"

"Morning Harry, how are you today little bookworm?" Paul teased him.

"I am great. I was definitely the best on the swings today. Most of the boys could not fly as high as I could and the girls would not try. So I won."

"Congratulations then oh mighty Flying Swing King," Paul gleefully said to the proud boy regardless of how silly he thought the self-imposed title sounded "but to answer your question we are changing things around a bit. Seems the money for the computer section finally got approved and the workmen are here to add a few outlets today."

Now Harry knew that Paul didn't really like computers. Why he didn't know. Although Paul seems happy about the money coming in for the place he did not expect to see him happy about the machines.

"But you said 'those silly machines are a waste' why are you so happy?"

"I knew you would remember that." Paul chuckled "Now what I told you was true and I have a gift for you Harry. Now correct me if I am wrong but yesterday was your birthday was it not?"

Harry was shocked. Not only did Paul know his birthday he had a gift for Harry. "Yes."

"Good. Head over to my office get the present off my desk while I check on the electricians" Paul said walking away.

Harry all but ran to Paul's office. The only thing restraining him from sprinting was Paul's distaste of running in the library. Paul however, just watched Harry with a great deal of amusement. Hopefully the gift would not scare Harry too much. "Oh well, it is long overdue for him to learn about magic."

Harry stood in front of Paul's Desk and saw an envelope with his name on it. Opening it he pulled out two pieces of paper. One white and the other colored more yellow and did not feel the same as the white paper.

Reading the white one first it said:

_Harry James Potter,_

_I think it is time you learned of your family and heritage. While I cannot say I knew your parents I can hopefully help you by being a mentor to you. To that end I have decided to start your training if you wish. This is my gift to you. While I will teach you a bit different from local standards I will teach you a method most in this area could not even understand. _

Harry paused in his reading. Looking out of the office, Paul looked to be talking with the workmen on the other side of the building. He was confused and excited. What was he going to be taught? Wait is my whole name was Harry James Potter? Harry was told before starting school he was to answer to Harry Potter. But no one had mentioned his middle name. He returned to the letter.

_Unofficially I have started your training already. But to make it official I need to set a few things in order for both of us. Before I get into that the second sheet contains both a letter for me and a transport for you. Please read it and follow the directions I will see you upon your return._

_Awaiting your return,_

_Paul_

Harry read the letter several times to make sure he had it all memorized. Putting it aside on the desk with the envelope he looked at the second one. He noticed upon looking at it that had some symbol with all kinds of detail on it at the top. Ignoring the symbol with Gringotts on a banner above it he quickly moved to the words clearly and neatly written below.

_**To Paul Thomas,**_

_**Sir, your request for a meeting for your charge, one Harry James Potter, has been accepted. Your desire to not accompany said charge leaves us in an unusual position. While it is accepted you are not the official guardian allowing a minor into our establishment unescorted is both unusual and ill advised. We understand he will have a lack of understanding in the proper manners and etiquette. You are to inform him that all breaches of acceptable decorum will result in fines directly removed from his vaults without prior warning.**_

_**The arrangements for the meeting have been set and wait his arrival. The fees for one time two way relocation will be gladly charged to his account upon return to point of origin after said meeting is completed.**_

_**Inform your charge of the activation words: "Time is galleons" for the first and "Meeting Adjourned" for the return.**_

_**Reap galleons from fallen foes.**_

_**Junior accountant trainee: 2**__**nd**__** class,**_

_**Skullshaker**_

Now Harry was totally confused. What has Paul done and who were these people he was to meet? What fines was he going to get and what are vaults? And there was more than one vault? Activation words, how does that work? As confusion gave way to curiousness and a bit of excitement Harry read the letter again just knowing this was important somehow. One thing going through his mind constantly, this is a gift somehow and needs to be treated with care. He would not make the mistake he had with the book. He needed to be careful.

Missed by most would be the fact Harry was showing wisdom beyond his years by standing there thinking things over before acting. Meanwhile, standing outside his office door Paul watched discretely. Hoping the young one passed this first test without incident. He had a great deal of faith in Harry but also a large about of trepidation about the events following. Waiting is such a pain in the ass he thought. Turning goes to check on the work being done.

"Time is money." Harry announced. A pop signaled Paul as Harry was teleported away. Wishing him luck and a safe journey Paul just needed to stay busy now.

The young Potter crashed into the floor hard. Landing on his knees and then hands in short order on a cold hard floor he whimpered. Taking a few seconds to wonder why he was suddenly on the floor and in pain. Sitting up he looked around and trying not to cry from the hurt. Looking around he noticed the marble room he was in with a couple chairs around a table nearby. Getting up and moving to the chair he sat down.

Rubbing his hands then his knees until the pain stopped He waited to see what would happen next today. Potter would not argue that he was scared of all this happening around him. Fear was losing out to his curiosity once again. So many things have happened already. All manner of thoughts ran through his head. Where was he? What is this place? Who was he to meet? Is he going to be alright? A whirlwind of questions continued. His imagination was starting in on more outrageous scenarios.

What he didn't expect was who, or more precisely what, came into the room from the large door to his left that be had barely noticed earlier. A goblin entered wearing a suit. It was a nice suit Potter just didn't know how to take it that the creature in front of him was wearing a suit. Not really understanding what to do he stood and approached the goblin. The small pointy ears, long crooked nose and elongated fingers that ended in sharp claws screamed a vicious creature from nightmares. Being just less than 4' tall was giving Harry that whole monster under his bed feel. The only thing disrupting this whole scenario is the pinstripe suit.

The goblin in question stared back at Harry wondering about the young wizard. The silently observing goblin watched with mildly impressed satisfaction. Without out fail, human children screamed, trembled, cried, or at the very least hide from goblins on the first run in with the race. Until now. Once Harry was close enough raised his hand towards the goblin.

"Hello, I am Harry Potter" said with a noticeable amount of nervousness.

"Are you?" the goblin tested.

"Excuse me?"

"As you are new to us you have no real proof of your line. The purpose of these meetings will be three fold. We will of course begin with verification. Follow me." Turning and leaving the room Harry quickly followed.

As they walked Harry attempted to as a question, "How will you ver-"

"How else, with magic and blood." goblin answered sounding annoyed at having to speak.

Harry was wondering how magic would be used since he was pretty sure it was not supposed to exist. But being a child he readily accepted magic most likely did exist. Blood he knew was a more concerning thought. Silently he followed the goblin. Upon arriving at a new door Harry did not seem to notice any other doors on the way there. Looking around he saw several doors he did not remember passing.

"Inside now child" commanded the goblin.

"Yes, Sir" glancing at the door opened by the goblin it read:

Office of Legitimacy

Spikehammer

Sitting behind a desk with granite looking top was an old goblin. The only fact truly giving this away was the sparse white hair. Currently engrossed in some reading as Harry entered he remained quiet. The goblin raised up its bespectacled head looking first at the human then the other goblin inquisitorially. Waiting for an answer to the unspoken question the look became a glare at the goblin.

"Well? Speak, you inane deficient!"

"Master Diviner Spikehammer, this human requires and requests verification of lineage." Spoke the escort. Spikehammer looked back at the boy. Seeing some obvious traits of Harry's family already he stood up from the desk and let the paper fall flat on the desk. The paper seemed to fade into the desk. Harry's eyes widened at that a bit.

Gesturing to a seat at a side of the room, "You will go. Human sits there." A simple wooden table with one plain chair on the opposite side of the room awaited Harry.

"Harry."

"What?"

"My name is Harry, and I will not have you keep calling me human!"

Neither goblin moved for a moment. Harry's declaration caught their attention. Both goblins considered the statement by this human. Thoughts on the matter of how to address a human were some of the more amusing jokes among goblins. Professionally speaking, business demanded a certain manner to get your claws on their gold. The irritated escort was affronted. Speaking out like that to goblins of a higher station was grounds almost for beheading. This was Gringotts territory all goblins were higher than humans. Spikehammer however, was amused. He chuckled, bewildering the escort and surprising Harry.

"You remind me more of Charles than James."

"Who are they Sir?"

"Indeed, who are they to you? As you don't seem to know then that proves your need to be here." Spikehammer turned to the escort, "Your still here why?"

"Master Diviner he insulted you. He should be punished."

"Oh so you now determine when I am insulted?" Questioned Spikehammer

Panicking the escort responded with, "He is a human speaking out of turn."

"Name and station" Barked Spikehammer

Harry wondered what was going on but was suddenly scared of the older goblin staring at the escort. Knowing he had somehow started this made Harry terrified of what was going to happen to him after the old goblin was done.

"Gnarl: 4th class teller of the rocksniff clan." The recently named Gnarl announced while standing straight and stiff.

Diviner Spikehammer looked fierce like he was ready to hurt someone from the point of view of the only human in the room. "Tell me. How does a bloodless little piece of dragon dung like yourself earn the right to escort clients around if you have so little understanding of business? Did your mother whore herself out to a better clan? Where you then tossed out of that clan when they had no more need of entertainment from her? Learn your place youngling or lose more than your gold. Maybe your desire to honor your clan as just another unused dripping from your mother should have been granted."

Spikehammer turned back to the young human with a spine. "Now small progeny. . ."

Suddenly things began to slow down as Harry saw events unfold. Gnarl pulled a dagger while staring at Spikehammer's back his intent clear and moved to Spikehammer. With no thought of how to proceed Harry's eyes widened. Spikehammer saw the reaction. Attempting to side step the attack his age betrayed him and received a wound to the left side where his upper lung was located. Something in Harry reacted without conscious thought.

Gnarl was blasted away from Spikehammer and into the wall. Spikehammer fell to the ground and slide into the same wall as Gnarl from the glance blow of Harry's attack and coughing up blood onto the floor. Gnarl was slow to get up and shake his head from disorientation looking to Harry teeth bared. The enraged goblin ignored any pain and charged at Harry claws extended as part of the attack not knowing or caring when he had lost the blade. Harry feeling drained and barely aware of the alarm sounding trying to keep his eyes opened. Gnarl landed on Harry driving the child to his back moments after instinct brought up Harry's arms in defense of his face. Harry felt pain as claws sunk into his shoulders.

Knocking the human down and hearing it scream was good. Gnarl would have been content with just killing Spikehammer for his remarks concerning Gnarl's family. Having a human hear it and attack him could not go unanswered. Pulling back its right claw and knocking away the weak child's defense, Gnarl lunged for the throat of his victim. Unbridled terror in Harry's eyes was the last thing Gnarl saw.

Suddenly the head of Gnarl was pulled away from Harry's throat. The teeth had just started to penetrate as life ebbed from Gnarl. Harry could taste copper in his mouth and the last thing he saw was Spikehammer kneeling over him shouting off to one side as he tossed Gnarl aside with the dagger sunk into the back of the skull.

Waking up confused and sore Harry looked around. He didn't have much energy to do anything but look. Looking around showed a small room with two chairs next to his bed. The bed he was in was softer than what he slept on and had a passing thought about asking where he could get one like it.

Then the last memories returned to him. Gnarl's backstab of Spikehammer. The chaos and weakness Harry felt. He was not sure how it happened but he knew he had knocked Gnarl back. Then it dawned on him, he used magic. Magic was cool. Magic was … exhausting.

As if knowing he was awake in came four goblins. The first if Harry had to make a guess was female. The Second was Spikehammer. Third entering was another goblin with a gold ring on each pointy finger wearing a black suit. The last and probably scariest to the resting wizard was the armored goblin with sharp weapons and well used leather and steel armor.

The female was thinner and wearing what could best be described as a full length wool dress covering her from neck to booted feet. Brown and itchy looking to Harry's mind he could not imagine wearing something like that with only his head and hands uncovered like she was doing. She approached and spoke to him in a language he could not understand. The confused look gave away his lack of understanding to her and she turned to the others.

Spikehammer spoke in her place. "Good morning, Harry. The healer would like to run another scan on you if you don't mind. It won't hurt before you ask." Harry only replied with a nod of his head to her.

All was quiet for a couple minutes and the healer chanted and moved glowing clawed hands around his body. He became much more nervous as they swept towards his head.

The goblins all noticed this and it was the armored one who spoke in a rough and serious voice to Harry. "Stay calm boy," for a moment Harry looked hard at the goblin and it seemed to amuse him. Laughing out loud the armored goblin continued.

"He really does have some stones on him!"

This statement seemed to relax Harry and make Spikehammer and his companion smile. Moments later the healer bowed to Harry and made a report to the goblin in black before leaving at a dismissal of his hand. The suited goblins took the chairs next to the bed. The armored one moved next to the bed with an easy grace and quieter than the suits.

Spikehammer started the conversation off. "Harry let me introduce you to my companions. The armored one is Captain Ralg of the 1st shift guard."

Ralg nodded in Harry's direction before Spikehammer continued.

"Next to me is 1st shift Director of business affairs for Gringotts. He is as you would say my boss." Harry sat up in bed. Not without some dizziness. Choosing to lean on the cool wall the bed was up against.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No youngling. We are here to talk to you and as you have recovered from your misadventure we choose to come to you to expedite the process."

"Oh" responded Harry. "Have I been fined then?" Remembering the letter and believing that must be why they are here.

Ralg let out a hardy laugh. "By the Stone Father he has to have goblin blood in him."

The other two just smiled before continuing.

"Harry we need to complete our business with you. Interruptions aside let us proceed. First since you were kind enough to get blood all over our floor we used some of it to check your identity. As you are already aware you are Harry James Potter. Now, the rest you may not know so I advise listening closely as I, well no goblin likes to repeat anything."

Harry nodded and became very attentive. This drew approval of all the goblins present. Seeing the boy's attention focused on him Spikehammer continued.

"Your father, James Charles Potter, and mother, Lily Evans Potter, died in combat against Lord Voldemort on October 31, 1981. You were subsequently moved to your only living relatives the Dursley's on the eve of November 1, 1981. These relatives unwillingly took you into their care. Their words not mine. Living in there house since your tragic loss. If I am correct until a couple days ago you had no knowledge of magic existing as a factual force?"

Again all Harry did was nod; tears beginning to form this time.

"We had come to the same conclusion considering your reaction the other day. Harry we will precede to the second order of business: entitlements. Firstly, please understand several factors have occurred that affect your past, present, and most definitely your future. Let us concern ourselves with monetary issues first. One, upon their death your family has left everything to you directly or indirectly. More details on that in a moment. Two, your access to all inheritance items is limited due to age and laws. Thirdly, once you reach your first majority you will receive access to 1% of the overall inheritance.

Secondly, if you wish to according to your grandfather's will you may move into the family estate that James was cut off from. There are however stipulations that have to be met for that to transpire. If you wish to discuss that further we can after covering the rest.

Now the last order of business to make you aware of before getting into specifics is your Family investments and debts owed. After verifying your identity we began to update all files concerning your now active accounts in conjunction with the wishes of you assumed master."

"What?" Bog smiled at this response from the child.

"We were informed that one Paul Thomas has taken you to be his apprentice. Are you saying you don't want to be his apprentice?" the goblin in the black suit was smiling now having spoken for the first time.

"No! I mean. Yes! I mean. I don't know what that is so how can I answer you." Harry struggled to answer.

Captain Ralg laughed again, and Harry thought his laugh was starting to scare him.

Spikehammer sighed before continuing. "Mr. Thomas approached Gringotts as we are an international institution. Being a foreigner it only made sense. He asked us about who was training you in magic. Apparently, when he first met you, your aura was very bright and hurt his eyes momentarily. When we investigated the matter we noticed quickly the lack of training. Relaying this information allowed him to start certain traditions from his homeland."

Harry was listening but not sure what they were talking about and it must have shown.

"Let me continue Harry maybe that will clear it up. Magic is a varied thing in this world. Some magic users can call on it directly, some use instruments to ease the process, and some are required to use instruments or have no access to it. You will find most European and Asian magic users perform with instruments like wands and staves or even drawings on the ground. Africa and South and Central America tend to use staves, chanting, and dance. North America, most noticeably the United States, is more of a combination of all types. These are just generalities though there are always exceptions.

Anyway, Mr. Thomas has claimed apprenticeship rights with you if you accept them. If you accept Mr. Thomas will become your teacher and instruct you in a way of doing magic. It is important to note that you will learn only from him to remain his student unless he authorizes others to accept you as an apprentice. If you choose him you're representing him when you do magic." Spikehammer finished.

"This is real important isn't it?" Harry asked.

"To some Harry it is very important. For the most part apprenticeship has fallen by the wayside with magical schools around now." The black suited goblin stated.

"With that out of the way let us finish up with Mr. Thomas' actions regarding you. If you accept Mr. Thomas as your Master and become his student, Harry?" Spikehammer questioned him. Harry thought is sounded cool to have personal teacher for magic and nodded with a smile.

Standing and facing Harry the goblins had Harry's complete attention as they continued. "Very well, acknowledgement of your acceptance of Paul Gregory Thomas as master, trainer, and caretaker grants access to only Paul Gregory Thomas to any and all monies and property in your stead until released from service of your master. Witnesses to this are Captain Ralg of the goblin guard, Senior Master Diviner Spikehammer, and I, Daytime director of Gringotts floor Grug."

Pulling out a glowing set of paperwork from his inside jacket pocket Grug handed it first to the Captain. The captain bit his thumb and smeared blood on one line of the paperwork. Handing it to Spikehammer he repeated the process followed by Grug. When Grug handed the paperwork to Harry the goblin directed him to three places to sign. Harry also noticed where there should be blood smears were signatures of the three. The captain offered a knife to the child and he paled. The captain laughed again and Grug gave him a blood quill and explained how it worked.

Once the paperwork was signed Grug and Galg left leaving Spikehammer to talk privately with Harry. "Harry, I need to apologize."

"You don't have to."

"Youngling when a goblin apologizes to a human it is a big deal and you will be silent!" Harry wisely sat quietly. Spikehammer took a deep breath and then began. "Harry I endangered your life yesterday. My clan and gnarl's have a history of fighting and feuding. I will also tell you that goblins in general can be vicious, and not just in business. For dragging you into that I am sorry. It was also decided that your actions saved my life. Which means nothing as far as human law is concerned. Goblin law is different. Let me explain.

The Goldsniff clan was once a strong clan. But times change and they have declined over the centuries. They saw the decline and took aggressive steps to try and stop it. All it did for them was cause feuds with other clans. One of those was my clan. We are the Nightstalker clan. Due to yesterday when you were hurt we not only guarded you for saving me but attacked the Goldsniff clan. We wiped them out. We had planned it for a while and merely needed an excuse. I gave us one yesterday. Where you come into this is simple you saved me by getting Gnarl off of me before he could do more damage than he had already inflicted. Even your unintentional warning added me. So, this brings us to my clan owing you for saving one of its elders. " Spikehammer could see that most of this was over Harry.

"Harry get dressed we need to go to one of your vaults and get you home soon." Spikehammer waited for Harry to get dressed before leaving the room guiding Harry around. The cart ride seemed to energize Harry regardless of how drained he was feeling. Shortly they were in front of vault 1313.

The goblin running the cart opened it and went back to the cart to wait. "Harry, can I enter your mother's vault with you?"

Hearing it was his mother's instantly got his attention. "Yes." Entering it even as he answered having no idea what to expect mattered little to the wizard. Wanting only to see whatever belonged to his mother.

Getting inside and seeing only a trunk might have bothered most. Not Harry though he wanted to open the trunk. Ignoring the warning from Spikehammer to wait he grabbed the lid. As he tried to lift the lid he got a nasty surprise. A gelatin like substance sprayed out and onto Harry. Instantly it hardened like ice and was covering Harry in a pink color. What annoyed Harry was the perfume like smell.

Spikehammer just laughed at pink perfumed immobile Harry. He tried to glare at the goblin. The goblin laughed harder. Going as far as to relay the information to the cart driver and requesting a curse breaker to be brought in hoping to avoid ending up like Harry.

"Once the cart driver was gone Spikehammer looked around and requesting the immobile Potter's undivided attention. "Harry, before anyone comes back I need to tell you something. When you leave Gringotts today stay away until your eleventh birthday."

"Why?"

"Harry, it was impossible to hide the events of yesterday. Not everything is known about the events, but enough is known to cause trouble for you for a while. Let me explain, a human helped kill a goblin on goblin soil. An offense that can alone get you put in jail for your lifetime at minimum. But that is not all. That event led to a goblin clan getting exterminated. Goblins killing goblins is one thing. Add humans to that mix and it is bad."

Spikehammer did not want to mention to a young child that some goblins where calling for his blood already. Mr. Thomas had been informed to take protective measures concerning his charge. He also didn't want to mention too much about owing his life to the wizard. Not yet at least. Spikehammer wants to use that at a later date to the benefit his clan and Harry. But for now several things would be hidden from Potter and Thomas. Nightstalker clan was a very cunning even by goblin standards. And here stood Harry Potter. With the right training Harry would be most useful to them.

"I'm sorry." Harry started crying.

Spikehammer pulled from his thoughts moved to Harry and freeing him while trying not to breathe through his nose. "No Harry, look at me. Goblins don't show kindness outside the family, but I want you to listen to me. If I could I would make you family. You will never apologize for saving me or anyone else ever again understand?" Spikehammer was going to hug Harry but that smell really was potent to a hunter clan.

"Yes."

"Good. Now let us talk about your parents for a bit." Harry begged him to start after asking if he knew them.

"No. I did not have the pleasure. In fact most goblins hated your parents." Surprise covered the boy's face instantly. "Didn't expect that did you? Well, it breaks down like this your father caught a goblin trying to word a contract heavily in goblin favor and stopped using Gringotts services. To make matters worse he informed most of the wizarding world of how it happened. Usually such matters would be kept between the interested parties. However, you father was young and a bit reckless.

Several things can be said about your father both good and bad. I am sure you didn't know this but it is known to us he was quite a prankster and fervently loyal to his friends. He was also a fool when it came to you mother. Thank whatever deities you pray to Harry that your mother loved him back just as much. It was obvious to everyone how much he loved her. She could have destroyed him emotionally, financially, and every other way you can think of and he would have come back to her over and over again.

Now you mother was a different beast altogether from your father. Your mother was intelligent, cunning, and detailed oriented. Everything a banker doesn't want. Her haggling skills were something feared by the bank's bottom line. Your mother worked summer holidays for Gringotts as a potion brewer. She started at the lowest level and worked her way up improving some potions. She even created a couple that only see holds the rights too. She had her mastery in Potions before graduating. Gringotts was set to hire her. She turned us down wanting to work on Charms we believe."

He was not going to tell Harry that one of the reasons he wanted in the vault was to maybe get a peek at some of the work that was supposed to be in the trunk in front of him. Maybe even try and buy them. Hopefully getting closer to the boy now would net them big benefits later.

The cart retuned with a human cursebreaker. He listened to what happened then cast a few spells on the trunk. The gray haired wizard turned to Harry and asked if he wanted to know how to open it or just break open the protections. He explained how this would ruin the trunk. Harry immediately chose unlock not break option.

"On top of the chest is magic and blood test. A needle comes out and takes a drop of blood once you push magic into the square on top. Next I recommend you be alone. There is a detection runic array built into the front lock. Before you ask, no vault like key is needed for the front. That is just a distraction. Good day too you." He proceeded to start leaving and stopped. "I almost forgot it is weightless and responds to the owner's verbal commands to shrink and enlarge." He then left.

Spikehammer was not too happy about this development. Lily was protecting her secrets even from the grave. One more project to work on with her son culminating in profit.

Harry approached the sealed trunk and put his hand on the top thinking he already stank what else could it do to him. Putting his right hand on the square he simply waited for a minute. Nothing happened so he tried concentrating on making magic do something.

"Trying thinking of reaching out with your happiness from you heart to the chest Harry." Mr. Thomas called out from the entrance to the vault. Harry instantly smiled at his friend. Refocusing while touching the chest Harry believed it was good to see Paul. Feeding the feeling down his arm it touched the chest. The trunk bound Harry to the top while examining the magic signature.

"Focus on your feelings Harry. By the way Spikehammer you need to leave the vault or were you not listening to your own cursebreaker?" Spikehammer left vault and waited by the cart.

"Harry, I am going to close the vault so that you're alone with the chest. You can come out anytime you want to and only I will be able to get in to you. I will give you 30 minutes before coming back."

"Ok."

Once the door closed a torch in each corner lit allowing harry to see what was going on with the trunk. A beam of red light came out of the top of Harry's hand and swept the entire room. After covering it twice changed to green and shut off. A stab into his palm for the blood requirement to be satisfied and finally his hand was released. An image of a red headed woman emerged from the trunk square on top.

"Name?" it questioned.

"Harry James Potter," he had no idea if it needed his whole name or not.

The trunk image of his mother which was twelve inches tall finally responded after a minute.

"Hello son. You can ask my trunk some questions I updated routinely. Last update was April 23, 1980. All information after that is beyond it."

Harry really only had one question but could not ask it yet. "What is in the trunk?"

Giggles from the redhead were music to his ears. "What is your present location?"

"I am in your Gringotts vault."

"Head back to you godfather's house with the trunk to get that answer. I have long suspected goblins get into vaults whenever they feel like looking around. I might just be paranoid tough."

"Who is my godfather?" The image began to flicker instantly. Two small vials popped up from the right front top of the lid.

"Harry, drink the left vial and wait for further instructions." Harry trusted his mother. Even if it was only just a small image of her and drank the contents of the vial. The liquid made him feel light headed.

"Harry, where to you live currently?"

"#4 Privet Drive. I have my own bedroom and everything. I want a new bed though. I slept in a good one today." The image flickered again.

"Harry what does the name Sirius Black mean to you?"

"Nothing" The image flickered again for two minutes straight.

"Harry, drink the second vials contents. I will be enacting protocol 86 until further notice."

"What is that?" Harry liked the taste of the second potion much better than the first.

"Protocol 86 is activated after Harry informs me of living with Petunia and having no idea who his godfather is or where he can be found. Instructions for Harry are as follows: go to your trust vault. Remove 1000 galleons into a weightless bag purchased from Gringotts have the goblins blood bind it to you only. Specifically request nothing else added to the expanded, weightless, blood bound bag. Then have the goblins get you 150 additional galleons in mundane local currency and insert it in the bag. Go to vault 1004 pick up the knapsack and leave the vault. Finally, take trunk an insert it into right side lower pouch of knapsack. "

"Why do I have to do all that?" Harry whined.

"Something has gone horribly wrong. You were never supposed to live with Petunia in the event of our deaths."


	3. Chapter 3

**Reaction**

Harry stared at the image of his mother. He could feel the anger in him start to grow. Staring at his mother's serene erect visage fed that anger as well. The information provided continued to be unacceptable.

"What do you mean I was not supposed to be with them? Where was I supposed to be then? Why didn't someone tell me that? I could have been somewhere else this whole time?" Harry ranted

"We should finish our business here and move on. Questions can come after you are relocated to a safe environment. Protocol 86 must be finished before new objectives may commence. " Lily's image calmly replied.

"I think I have to ask Paul before I do anything; he is my teacher now." mentioned Harry.

"Who is Paul? Name not recognized on the authorized guardians list."

"I am his new apprentice. He is supposed to take care of me now I think."

The image flickered a bit before the responding. "Harry, when were these parameters set?"

"What are parameters?" Harry inquired to the image of Lily.

"A measurable quantity, a fact or facts limited to a certain scenario."

"Paul became my teacher today if that is what you are asking me about." The image began to flicker again for over a minute.

"Harry, Protocol 86 needs more info before considering activating protocol 87. Bring Paul to the trunk or take the trunk to Paul please." Harry nodded to the image and headed for the vault door.

Pushing on the vault door Harry stuck his head out, "Paul, can you come inside please?"

"Sure," once Paul had accompanied Harry inside the vault door was closed by the older of the two, "what do you need Harry?"

"It is not me. She wants to talk to you."

"Who are you talking about Harry?" Paul looked around and did not see anyone and was growing suspicious. Cautiously stepping closer to the trunk Paul watched for danger.

Harry simply walked over to the trunk. Placing his hand on the top once again and sent magic into the lid. Sensing the familiar magic the trunk once again scanned the vault room. Stopping on Paul the scan light changed yellow and ran up and down Paul's body twice before coming to a rest at waist level. The image of Lily Potter returned.

"Is this the teacher Paul, Harry?"

"Yes."

"I am right here, you can direct your question to me Miss Box."

"Protocol 86: suspended, Protocol 87: suspended, Protocol 12: beginning now." Paul was confused hearing these statements; continuing to listen he went on guard summoning his magic. The yellow light that was still near his waist changed to red. The next statement caught him off guard. "Desist from current action or be neutralized. Offensive protocol 1: prepared. "

The reaction of the "box" as Paul dubbed it to his gathering magic surprised Paul. Lily had made quite the tool. He wondered if the goblins knew. There was a danger to Harry getting injured if the situation escalated. For now, the best course was to stand down. Harry might not be happy with him destroying the "box". Releasing his hold on magic and standing at the ready Paul waited to see what would happen.

"Alright, alright I was just trying to be prepared. Stay relaxed everyone."

The red light returned to yellow on Paul. "Offensive protocol 1: suspended, protocol 12: resumed. You are the teacher known as Paul?" Lily's image asked.

"Yes."

"Explain the nature of your relationship to my son Harry and include all relevant details."

Looking towards Harry Paul sarcastically started, "Oh goodie, I am now getting interviewed by a box. Jeez, Harry it will definitely be entertaining to see what happens in the future."

Turning a serious look towards the box, "Alright let me explain from the beginning. I have undertaken the training of a young wizard named Harry Potter per the old customs of my homeland. My choice of apprenticeship comes after noticing problems with his development. First, he was quite clearly powerful at a young age and showed no signs of control. Second, even his standard human training was minimal; except in areas of his own choosing. Third, I had the goblins look into his former caretakers and the lack of emotional and psychological support for any growing child was unacceptable to me."

Paul's face was almost angry by this point if the scrunched up look was anything to go by from looking at his face. "So, with your kind permission Miss Box, how about I train Harry for his future battles?"

"Battles, what battles are you talking about?"

"Yes Harry, it does not take a genius to see that there is something coming for you. Whether it is magical, political, human, or magical I have no idea. I have rarely, run into powerful people like you without them having under gone some kind of task. I have no idea what the task or tasks could be concerning you. What I do know is that you may die if not prepared."

Paul kneeled down to Harry and looking directly into his eyes, "Harry, I will do everything to help you that I can. Please understand Harry, never have I met a child like you already emanating such power. That in itself convinces me you have a destiny ahead of you. I am willing to bet whatever it is will be unpleasant as most tasks seem."

Turning to the box Paul stood and continued in an annoyed tone while looking down, "Now, since you asked so nicely."

The arrogant look on Paul's face declared everything, "I will be teaching him my family's style of magic. This consists of controlling not only the magic but the body and emotions as well. Harry will be taught all required knowledge from both the human and magic realms. He will learn his place in the society to which he was born."

"Excuse me," Harry cautiously interrupted.

Paul's face softened as he turned to Harry and smiled, "Harry, never be scared to ask me anything. I may not like the question and you may not like the answer, but I will never be angered at the asking."

Smiling at that Lily's son asked, "Why do you call say humans like the goblins do as if we are something different?"

"I would like to know that as well," stated the image of Lily began to flicker.

"Ha. British wizards never cease to amaze me. It is rather simple, because they are different. Each society I have visited has some kind of term for those without magic. Whether or not they also consider themselves part of that same race has always been irrelevant to each. The one consistency is that all agree on one thing they are human and without magic. So as it is not generally considered a negative or a positive to refer to normal humans as human I choose to go that route."

"I concur that is a rather humane way of looking at it." Lily's image smirked.

"Heaven's above, the box told a joke!" Paul had a fake look of shock on his face.

Harry laughed. The "box" did not. "I am not just a box, I mean, I am not just a trunk!" The annoyed image of Lily replied.

Smiling back Paul continued, "Fair enough, what are you?"

Harry and Paul stared at the image expectantly, "Something I will not discuss in the confines of Gringotts."

"Didn't they use to employ Lilly Potter?"

"This is correct. I will not discuss anything covered by their contracts nor will I discuss anything not covered by contracts with in their halls for copyright reasons as these discoveries are by right of inheritance Harry's only. As such with the conclusion of this line of inquiry the necessary criteria of protocol 12 is complete and resuming protocol 86."

Confused Paul asked, "Protocols, yes I have been meaning to ask about those. Will you expand on those a bit?"

"Simply put they are directives for the protection of Harry and Lily's secrets." Lily's image answered.

"And the purpose of this number 86 one," Paul inquired.

"The complete and total removal of Harry away from mundane relative Petunia Evans followed by relocation to his godfather's location if applicable. If Sirius Black is not a viable option continue down list of options. If all options are exhausted as unusable proceed with protocol 87."Lily's image reported.

"What is protocol 87?"

"Good question, Harry."

"Protocol 87: In the event of not finding suitable living arrangements for Harry: set up and secure an isolated habitat for Harry."

Harry was not sure he liked that option. It sounded to him like he would be more alone than being at the Dursley's. He wondered if there was a reason Lily's trunk would do something like that to him. He looked to Paul who was concentrating on something. It was quiet and time seemed to crawl. Finally, Paul spoke giving Harry a bit of hope for his future.

"Let's finish the necessary portion of number 86 and move onto 87. I would like to propose an addendum to your number 87 though if I may. As I have no idea where this Sirius Black fellow is currently; I propose we finish here in Gringotts and move to my home which mostly secure at this point then revisit the list of potential guardians for Harry. My reasoning for this is twofold. Harry needs to be safe for you to get out of this protect Harry mode. More importantly, I can begin training Harry and make you aware of his current legal status in the human and wizarding world. This may change your current assessment of the situation."

Paul was very proud of his reasoning at this point. He was annoyed that a box was getting in his way. Standing around in goblin vaults was not doing anyone any good. First he wanted to expose his charge to more of the magical world around them and then take him away from it before it corrupted his imagination. Wasting time arguing with the box that Harry was quickly taking a liking to was counterproductive. Best option at this point was complete the objective of the box and move on to teaching Harry.

Watching Harry the last couple months had revealed a simple truth. He missed his parents and trying to remove the box would upset the child and make training more adversarial than what is required. Watching the box image flicker continuously made Paul wonder exactly how it worked. Sometimes it appeared to react as its creator would have and other times it reminded him of those damn computers. Trying to get answers now would prove fruitless. Harry would prove to be the answer in time.

"Completion of withdrawals will meet requirements for protocol 86 temporarily; complete relocation of Harry will meet requirement of protocol 87, proceed with intended actions. Harry, shrink my _**trunk.**_" The last said with a glance at a smiling Paul. The image disappeared.

Harry looked at the trunk then Paul who was starting to giggle. "How do I do that?"

Paul openly laughed at that. Seems not only Spikehammer ignored the curse breaker. After getting control of himself he began to instruct. "It is rather simple, touch the chest and will it to get smaller. Once you have it as small as you want it stop. Considering the _box _may have a preset size of reduction may require less effort."

Harry hesitated momentarily before putting his hand on his mother's trunk. After all the smell of the perfume was still covering him touching the chest calmed him and Harry thought about shrinking the trunk.

"No Harry, I know what you are doing. Don't think about it. Force it. Make the box shrink. Use the energy inside of you like you did earlier. If it helps think of how amusing it will be to see it fit in your pocket when you could easily fit in it right now," coached Paul.

Changing tactics a smile appeared on the boy's face as he giggled and still concentrated on the task. Moments later Harry felt the magic flow out of him and trigger the chest to shrink. The magic in the trunk responded to his will and it immediately reduced to the size of a snuff box further amusing Paul.

"Now what do you have to do to complete the box's directives for you?" Harry relayed the withdrawals to Paul. Paul groaned "that knapsack better not have the same attitude of the box."

It was Harry's turn to laugh. He did not think the trunk had an attitude at all. Maybe his teacher was just being funny. Paul headed for the vault entrance and opened the door and shut it once they both had exited.

Standing outside the vault was Spikehammer and the cart driver. Paul requested to be taken to vault 1004 followed by the heir's trust vault before they headed to the main floor of the bank. Once Harry entered 1004 he heard Paul groan at all the chests around the room. Spikehammer withdrew to the cart distancing the elderly goblin from more possible strong odors. Against the back wall was the only knapsack in the vault. Harry went to pick it up and it would not move from its spot. Remembering his mother's instructions he put the trunk in the right pocket of the knapsack then trying to pick up the pack. It came right up he put it on his back. It resized from adult down to a small child's use.

Paul and the more distant Spikehammer let out a sigh. Neither wanted another delay. Once again all got in cart and headed to Harry's trust vault. Or more specifically the potter heir trust vault. Once inside seeing all the Gold coins Harry's child mind thinks he is rich.

"Is there enough for what I am to take out?" Secretly hoping all the money he was to take out would be a small amount to further believe he was rich.

"There should be enough for your requests and then some." Paul smiled down at Harry while messing up his charges hair worse than it was already. Harry smiled with daydreams of being the super-rich kid on the block. "That reminds me Harry you stay here. I am going to see Spikehammer about the bag."

Harry barely registered the statement and went to touch "his gold". He grabbed some of the gold coins from a neatly stacked pile and watched as most of the rest of the stack fell over creating a small avalanche of gold and some silver coins at his feet. Harry was amazed at the glittering light playing off the falling coins. He laughed and knocked over some more to watch them fall again. He did this a couple more times. It felt really good to do this. His teacher returned while this was going on and watched. First, he was concerned that the boy was enamored with gold. This transitioned to calm once the boy's underlying tension disappeared.

"Harry, your bag will be handed over at the main floor and they will have it filled and made as you requested."

"Oh," he apologized, "sorry we wasted a trip coming in here."

"Somehow I don't think it was a waste." Paul warmly said, "Come on let us head back up. Did you enough playing with the money?"

With the biggest smile Paul had seen on the child's face, "Yes!"

"That is good. What do you say we do some shopping before we call it a day after getting your stuff from the Dursley's?" Harry tried to smile bigger at the sound of that, but only his heart rate was able to change by beating faster. No more Dursley's; he liked that.

"Before I forget lets remove that girly smell off of you shall we?" Alight wind blew across Harry as Paul made a few simple gestures, "that should keep the goblins from running in terror of the Stink King." Paul laughed all the way back to the cart. While Harry pouted at having a title he didn't like. He hoped to have no other titles in his life he didn't like.

Harry was kind of disappointed in the return trip. It was slower going up. Once back in the main area of the bank Harry noticed the looks of the goblins. While most had ignored him on the way in it seems most of them noticed him now. Spikehammer's warning about not returning for a while came to mind.

"Come Harry," the gentle commanding voice encouraged him to follow.

A much younger goblin approached Harry and Paul a bag in each hand. "The money and bags as requested." Sounding very rude and thrusting the bags into their hands and turning around to leave when he paused in his tracks. In fact most of the people and goblins stopped and looked in their direction. Harry felt it to. Whatever it was scared him.

Danger was the only way to describe the sensation. Harry wanted to curl up and hide somewhere, but felt nowhere was safe from this danger. Harry felt fear surrounded him. Fear like the creatures in the dark made of the same dark slowly creeping up and circling their prey. The prey had no escape. Movement would lead the dark creatures to attack and kill. This feeling covered Harry's mind, and it originated right next to him.

It was coming from Paul, the look on Paul's face was at beyond angry. His posture confirmed straight, tense, and ready to move at a moment's notice. The look would later be described as murderous or evil by others present. The cold voice that followed sent a shiver down Harry's spine. Truth to tell he wasn't the only one.

"Considering the events with my charge recently, I would expect that any business conducted with him would garner him a considerable amount of polite service in the immediate future. I would hate to revisit past experiences for imagined slights."

Paul's cold malevolent tone seemed to have most terrified. What Harry didn't understand was the almost dangerous pulsating waves coming from Paul. This had to be evil magic it was different from the magic in the vault. The more Harry felt the sensation the more it felt sharp, quick, and deadly. This was his teacher. It was terrifying to him.

Though Paul could not stop the threatening atmosphere from hitting Harry the majority of it was not hitting Harry at the moment. While this was a wonderful tactic against enemies it could negatively affect allies as well. Plain and simple, this was an attack on enemy morale doubling as a paralytic prior to attack. The only requirement for this effect was simple; your desire to kill the target.

The young goblin turned slowly and was about to speak when another spoke. "Yes it should."

Grug made his way slowly to the young goblin and faced Mr. Thomas. Looking in his eye Grug knew that Mr. Thomas would kill the goblin just to make a point. "I am sure his rude behavior can be apologized for momentarily." Grug looked at the goblin expectantly.

Seeing the director stand next to him put a false sense of safety in the goblin.

"I wish I had not put the bags in your hands like that." The young goblin conceitedly stated while letting none of his fear show.

And then it happened.

The oppressive way disappeared, right as the goblin was slammed to the floor twenty feet away. Grug watched as Mr. Thomas strode calmly to the downed goblin. He seemed to not have a care in the world, except for his target. Reaching down and grabbing the dazed goblin and hoisting it up with his left hand effortlessly to look it in the eyes. All was quiet. Two of the guards went to aid the goblin. Grug silently signaled for them to not interfere. Face to face with the goblin Mr. Thomas seemed to be waiting and not patiently.

"I am sorry," choked out the goblin as it dangled in the air while it stared at death. Several wizards and witches gasped. Some cheered silently at the creature being put in its place. Several tense seconds past; discarding the goblin to his left side and behind him Mr. Thomas ignored the goblin like he would trash. The young teller crashed hard on the floor mere feet from his attacker.

"Harry. Let's go we have more important things to do." Mr. Thomas stated and started walking towards the doors. Grug watched as the goblin prepared to attack. Paul had taken all of three steps when he stopped and said, "Try it." Not even bothering to turn around. Waiting for a couple of seconds, Paul bored of waiting started for the door again.

"Now Harry."

Harry scrambled to catch up. They both exited the building and could hear a conversation behind them, neither listened. Once outside Paul took a deep breath, "What do you say to some new clothes Harry?"

Harry looked at Paul's clothes closely for the first time. Clothes had never been a priority in his life and were generally ignored. He would have to pay more attention after getting some new clothes. If Paul wanted to get now clothes they must be important then in some way. Paul was not wearing the same brown jacket, tan shirt, red tie, and blue jeans like in the library. This was a three piece gray suit. The unbuttoned jacket let you see the vest underneath. Paul's clothes looked fine to him. Looking at his clothes was another matter. Nothing fit him and it was all hand me downs from his cousin. Paul was offering to get him some new clothes.

"Yes, please."

Smiling at the distraction he had created after the incident, "Alright Harry let me show you why men hate going shopping. Just remember that you asked for this."

Harry felt a little unease before finally noticing the street around him. Looking around he saw all these shops. He had never been in one before. His excitement was building fast. Paul delighted in the look on Harry's face. He would be bringing Harry here as often as he could.

What resulted was a shopping trip from hell as far as Harry was concerned. First stop had been Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to be fitted by the clothes lady Harry had missed her name as he was too busy looking around the store. She directed him to stand in front of some mirrors on a raised platform with a quick "yes, madam". The obvious magic tape measure began to crawl around his body while a floating quill and note pad wrote measurements down. Meanwhile the lady talked with Paul about types of clothes needed. At first Harry was amused, until the tape measure started crawling down his shirt. Harry grabbed it and tried to get it out but it just wiggled out of his grasp and got under his clothes. What followed was Harry comically trying to catch a tape measure that always seemed to get away from him. Paul and the madam had a good laugh at him. He tried to glare at them but they just laughed harder.

After a few robes were purchased they had left and moved on to the next stores. Most of them ended up with Harry being the center of the salespeople's attention. Paul seemed to be constantly talking to several people either working for the stores or customers about various topics. Harry spent much of his time being fawned over by the workers. It seemed they were very friendly towards him. He was nervous at first. After a couple stores his confidence was up and he was engaging the sales people in chat just like Paul. More and more items kept going into the shopping bags.

Around lunch they sat and had some ice cream after some sandwiches. Harry had wanted some crisps but Paul said a second sandwich would do in its place. After lunch Harry's eye was on the owls in front of the pet store Magical Menagerie. As they continued to walk past Harry pulled on Paul's new black robes to get his attention.

"Yes, Harry what is it?"

While feeling much more confident, Harry just pointed at the pet store and decided not to say anything. Catching on quickly Paul nodded, "Alright Harry, let's go check it out if you want."

Upon entering the shop the noise level is slightly louder than outside. Harry was going to wander the shop until Paul called out, "Wait for a bit Harry." Harry looked at him confused. Pointing him to one side Paul found a chair and sat in it and looked at Harry.

"This is as good a time as any to start," Paul began, "I want you to focus on your magic Harry. I don't care if it takes hours." He hoped it didn't though. "Once you have it I want you to focus on one thought, one emotion, and one word. Are you listening to me Harry?" Harry nodded. "Good I want that word to be friend. Let that focus expand and come out of your body slowly. Let no other thought distract you. Focus on your friend. Let nothing distract you it is important. Then roam the shop looking for your friend. Understood?"

Harry nodded. He was not sure what a friend was though.

Paul got up from the chair and directed Harry sit there in his place. He knew this could fail and waited to see what would come. Harry had a lonely home life in truth so the question was could he do this at all. Hope permeated Paul at this point. Even if a small part of him didn't want Harry to have a pet yet as pets could be distracting. His charge really desired this though, must mean a future familiar lurked in here somewhere he reasoned. Paul could have easily just purchase a pet for him and the bond between Harry and the pet form much slower. Watching Harry sit there almost perfectly still you could see the concentration on his face. Waving away the approaching proprietor and a curious patron he stooped next to his charge.

"Think Harry, this is a friend you're looking for not family. This is someone who will be there for you. Someone who accepts you as you are without care for you faults. Focus. Someone who will share your good times and bad, laugh when you laugh, cry when you cry. Focus. Someone carelessly laughing at you when you make mistakes, someone to laugh at when they mistakes, your friend. Focus. Someone you can form a bond with, no judgments, someone to talk to when you're lonely. Someone you go on wild and crazy adventures with in your own mind or the world around you, whichever you choose. Focus," Harry looked happy with his eyes closed, "now, stand up and reach out to them. Walk to them and say hello to your friend. Let your magic guide you."

Harry stood up and slowly walked around a tingle at the back of his head and one to the right of him caught his attention. The cages were all around him now, some were glass cases other wire mesh like cages, and still several other types. Letting out his magic it flowed towards two different spots. The first one he headed to a cage with a creature hanging from what looked like a tail. It was covered in brown fur. The ball of fur began to uncurl and reveal a head, arms and legs. It looked like its back was to Harry. It was a monkey of some kind. Then the eyes opened and stared at him. All the eyes opened. The creature turned around after grabbing on to the branch and releasing its hold on the top of the cage with its tail.

Now Harry was shocked, it had six eyes. A set in front, back, and the top of its head; being the boy he was Harry responded with "cool". From the abdomen to the cheeks of it face it had yellow fur in contrast to the dark brown fur on the rest of it body. He was 15" long and had a tail over 20" long by itself. He went to open the cage. The monkey just watched him. Once the cage was opened the monkey leapt towards the opening, grabbing just above the opening and swinging itself out of the cage to land on Harry's arm. It scrambled up his arm and sat on Harry's shoulder while wrapping its tail around Harry's right arm.

Giggling lightly, Harry reached up with his left arm and scratched the chest of the monkey. The monkey grabbed the hand and moved the fingers around. Harry laughed out loud. Harry noticed the second tingle was becoming insistent. Turning away from the monkey cage he headed across the store to the pull.

Paul watched this with a sigh. He made his way towards the owner to pay for the monkey while Harry got closer to the birds. Watching the boy, he hoped it would not be anything too annoying. Well, what did it matter the spider monkey would be annoying enough. That was until Harry stopped in front of one of the most annoying magical animals around. Paul wanted to cry.

Harry stopped in front of a Parrot. This one was similar to blue-and-yellow macaws. Once Harry was close enough the bird looked at him with one eye. Then to Harry's delight it spread its wings wide showing of the iridescent feathers. It was absolutely beautiful to him. The yellow feathers on it chest and underside of the wings seemed to shift to a pale yellow almost white color. If that wasn't enough the bird startled Harry when in his voice it said, "Cool."

The bird retracted its wings and waited on Harry. Once again he opened the cage. The parrot didn't move. So Harry put his left arm in and the bird moved onto it. Carefully pulling out his arm he felt the talons dig into his covered arm. Harry paused, the bird looked at him.

"Cool." It replied. This seemed to calm Harry and he finished pulling it out. Then looking around for Paul he saw him at the counter talking to the owner and shrinking items and putting them into a bag. The teacher turned to his charge once he was finished. The smirk on his face as he got closer made Harry curious.

"You could not get a nice simple dog or owl could you?" remarked Paul. "You are going to be taught how to care for them and it will be your responsibility to look after them." Hopefully I can figure it out first from the books I bought on them Paul silently remarked. "For now you will have to put them in their cages I bought and we will store them until later, alright?"

Harry nodded with a big grin on his face. "As it is we have more to do before the end of the day." Putting the animals in the newly bought cages seemed a bit of a challenge. They had just gotten out of cages. The Parrot was more willing to go back. Paul ended up having the owner of the store stun the monkey. The idea the parrot was going to be annoying started to get revised after the monkey climbed up the cages and dodged attempts to return it to a cage.

The rest of the afternoon and early evening was devoted to more shopping. Most Harry didn't pay attention to as they moved about the area. The young wizard's thoughts swirled around his new friends, so what if they were technically pets. Paul had told him they were friends and that was good enough for Harry.

The one shop to get Harry's interest after the smelly shop with all the, well he wasn't sure what the shop was with all the plant pieces, weird meats, bones, and who know what else, was the book store. It was called Flourish and Blotts he thought. This store had books everywhere. He looked at the shelves going all the way to the ceiling. In awe he wandered the store. He saw big books, thick books, small books, and weird books. Several people were on the main floor. Harry moved upstairs to look at another level of books in a quieter area. He had no idea where to start, so he just grabbed a book with a stone like cover. The cover said _Runic Warding: Completing your defenses_. Opening the book Harry realized this one was above him just a bit. Maybe next week he could figure it out. Laughing he put it back. He wandered the stacks looking for something he could maybe understand.

A book with steam or smoke coming out of the top got his attention. It was _The Brewer's Quicksteps_, but the one next to it really caught his attention. Pulling the red covered book down and looking at the title: _Lily's Instructional and Sequential Tips by Lily Evans._ Harry sat down in the aisle and started to read the book. It was almost like a recipe book for potions. It was primarily concerned with the preparation of ingredients. It went over the storage of items before you started a brew and the required methods on cutting, tearing, and weighting of various ingredients just prior to use to reach maximum potency from each item.

It was three hours later that Paul interrupted the reading child. Paul had initially been worried the boy had wondered off. Finding him upstairs reading a book quietly Mr. Thomas returned to his shopping in the book store. After getting all the books he could and ordering a few others, including the one Harry was reading, he sat nearby and just watched the boy. It did not take long to understand the boy loved to read. However, this presented some dilemma. Teaching the child a more physical method of doing magic may not work if reading was how he learned best. A troublesome bridge dealt with when the time comes for lessons.

"Come on Harry it is time to go and finish our last task for the day," Announced his teacher.

"Can I get this book?"

"Why," Paul felt like teasing the boy after the monkey chase, "are you planning on being a Potions Master someday?"

"Because my mom wrote this, I think," Harry was so hoping to get the book. Having totally forgotten about the money he was carrying around. Paul didn't and enjoyed the look of pleading on the boy's face.

"No need, Come on let's get a move on," Turning to hide his smile as he headed downstairs." This will be fun."

Once the book was put back and both moved outside Paul questioned the sad boy. "Harry what is wrong? You look upset."

"I just wanted the book my mom wrote."

"I see," Paul started off making sure he was followed, "So, it is a good thing I bought a copy then, right?"

Harry smiled "Thank you."

"Let us finish our business and get home."

They left the alley and passed through the Leaky Cauldron quickly. Once on the streets of London, Harry seemed just as amazed as he was in Diagon Alley. Not that he had much time as Paul kept moving. Finding a small dead-end alley Paul entered and turned staring at the only exit.

"Harry, stand next to me and be prepared for transit."

Not really understanding Harry moved to stand next to his teacher. The ground began to glow. Looking down there was a glowing yellow circle with weird symbols on the inside it. Suddenly, a sensation of energy rushed up Harry from his feet to his hair on the top of his head. Glancing at Paul showed his eyes closed and concentration etched on his face. Harry panicked and closed his eyes too.

There was a spike of energy making Harry feel warm and giddy. This feeling ebbed being replaced by the free falling feeling he had felt on the swings just after he reached as high as he could go and the chains would get slack in them before gravity would grab him back and pull. Sounds of whirling air similar to a high wind storm hugged his body and howled in his ears. Smells infused his nostrils against his will, most not recognizable. With his eyes still closed there seemed to be light flying by with intense speed. All of these sensations occurred simultaneously and still maintained a distinct individuality.

The landing in Gringotts left much to be desire in comparison. His first magical transit trip ended in pain. Paul's landing was gentle. When Harry opened his eyes he was looking at Paul's office. Paul was already moving about. Changing into human clothes as his instructor chose to call them. Harry stood there looking and waiting for direction.

"You should put on some of your new clothes," the man instructed, "probably best not to let the Dursley's see you in robes."

"We are going to see them," Harry's nerves showing in the statement.

"I told you we had one more thing to do today, did I not?"

"Yes." Despondently replied Harry as he removed his robe.

"Is something wrong with going to see your family today?"

"I would rather not see them again ever," a hint of anger in the boy's voice.

"Before we go to see them is there anything you want to tell me about them. I have a report from the goblins about the basic way they have treated you the last month. Would you like to tell me anything else?" Paul's voice was emotionless.

Harry stood there looking at the floor. What could he tell Paul? Did he already know everything about his life with the Dursley's? What about the lies they had told him that were not true? "No."

Staring at the boy and listening to the negative response conjured thoughts of a lack of trust. "Still a ways to go," he thought. Now he was not looking forward to this final appointment for the day.

"Then let us head out and enjoy a nice stroll to the residence."

Dragging his feet behind Paul mandated constant encouragement for him to hurry up. Even this leisurely walk was too slow for his tutor. After what Harry considered a too short of a walk they were at Privet Drive. Maybe he could extend the walk around the neighborhood until they were both exhausted and go sleep somewhere else. Harry was willing to sleep in the park if he didn't have to see these people again. So many new and exciting things in his life; there was no reason to ever come back here. They continued to approach #4 when Paul stopped.

"That is interesting," Paul thought out loud standing in his grey suit once more staring at the house of the Dursley's. Looking to the young charge, "have you ever noticed magic around the house you lived in?"

"No."

"Strange, there is a ward but with only you living here," Paul sighed, "it means the protection is for you. I have very little background in wards. I can't tell you more than it is a protection ward."

"How do you know it is for me?"

"Simple, you are the only one who could power the ward. Humans cannot power a ward generally speaking. Well, this answers one question I had. We know a wizard dropped you off here and erected the ward."

"I don't feel different." Harry looked himself over.

"Why would you feel different? You only power it with the magic radiating off you; there is no direct draw from most wards. Oh well, enough stalling would you do the honors."

Harry trudged up to the door and knocked. Paul was surprised he didn't just enter. He was about to ask about it when the door opened and Petunia took in the sight before her. Seeing the man in the suit and Harry in fitted new clothes and looking down at the ground put all the wrong pieces together in her mind.

"What have you done now?"

"Mrs. Dursley, I am Paul Thomas. I worked at the Surrey Public Library. I was wondering if we could come in for a minute." Paul smiled gently.

Looking the white haired man over her put on her fake smile, "Of course, right this way I will get my husband."

She opened the door fully and escorted them into the living room. Paul took a seat on the couch and looked at Harry expecting him to do the same. Harry sat on the couch quietly. Petunia walked into the dining room and whispered to Vernon who came into the living room staring at Harry.

Paul rose up from his seat and addressed Vernon. "Hello Mr. Dursley, my name is Paul Thomas. I apologize for the unexpected visit. Could we speak about young Harry here for a few?"

"Has the boy done something? I will not pay for anything he has stolen or vandalized. He is not my blood you understand." Vernon was starting to turn a shade of pink.

Paul sat there a moment considering what he just heard. Obviously there was no love loss among the people here. A glance in Harry's direction saw misery on the boy's features. Knowing about the distanced relationship between these people was one thing. Seeing the near disgust for the boy from the overweight man was quite another.

"I see, but perhaps you have jumped to the wrong conclusion. Harry has not caused any trouble in this neighborhood ever. As a matter of fact after several interviews were conducting the area I thought you would like to know that someone is slandering your nephew."

Petunia's reaction was very telling. Confirming everything Paul suspected about her. Vernon looked slightly red. Why would it bother him that Harry was innocent? Vernon was sitting there becoming more upset to the eyes of Paul.

"In fact I thought you should know that Harry was recently in an accident and that is why he had not returned home previously."

Petunia looked to Harry, "He seems fine to me. What kind of accident was it?"

"Pet darling it doesn't matter. It just proves the boy causes trouble for normal hardworking people."

Before Harry could stop himself he snorted. All eyes turned to him. He did it now. Harry and Petunia both knew Vernon was going to start yelling soon.

"What was that boy?" Vernon's volume had certainly raised now.

Paul interjected, "How about Harry goes upstairs and packs up his things while I discuss business with you fine people."

Four people had confused looks on their faces. Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, and the eavesdropping Dudley stared at Paul waiting for him to clarify.

Vernon was the first to recover, "What do you mean pack? The boy will go to his room and stay there until I deal with him. What business do to you think you have with me and my family?" After Vernon paused for a moment a thought occurred to him. "Your one of those 'freaks' aren't you?" Petunia gasped.

"What exactly are you accusing me of Mr. Vernon Dursley? If you are insinuating anything about my character I will have you know my family litigator enjoys squashing insignificant pond scum for fun and free. So I would choose my next words very carefully you overweight, rude, boisterous, mentally challenged, garbage disposal of a man. Sit down and listen to me before I bankrupt your family and leave you penniless for the next twenty years."

Harry was impressed that Paul had said all of that without raising his voice even a notch. Somehow the threats were delivered calmly. Vernon seemed to understand also as he sat down quietly. Paul looked at Harry and the young wizard got the message and headed upstairs.

"Mrs. Dursley," Paul said in a means to continue the conversation, "Can I trouble you for a bit of tea? I am sure it was a complete oversight on your part not to offer any."

Petunia started in her seat as he called on her. This man whoever he was calmly threatened to destroy her family and then asks for tea. She had no idea how to handle the events in her home. Coming to the conclusion that being in the room with a dangerous man like that was a poor decision she took the out provided.

"Yes, of course, how thoughtless of me," standing up, "please excuse me I will be right back."

After getting to the kitchen Petunia tried to stop the shaking of her hands." What has that spawn brought to out home?"

Back in the living room Paul sat motionless. He was enjoying watching Vernon sweat. Minutes ticked away. Harry came back downstairs with a single book. Paul noticed the book and looked at Harry confused.

"Harry this may seem rude, but didn't I tell you to pack your things?"

"I did. The book is the only thing that is mind up there." Paul was absolutely shocked.

"Could you explain that in more detail please?"

"Everything in that room belonged to either Dudley or Aunt Petunia. The clothes were Dudley's cast-offs. The books were Petunia's cookbooks."

"Am I to understand that no toys, games, or even family or personal pictures in that room are yours?"

"No, Mr. Thomas this book came on my birthday and as my very first birthday present."

Petunia returned with the tea service. Hearing the last part of the conversation set off alarm bells in her head. She tried to change the conversation. "Would you like some honey with your tea?"

"Harry, what would you recommend?" Paul asked as he once again directed Harry to a seat next to him.

"If it is the green tea, " waiting for Petunia to nod, "then I would say a teaspoon of honey and a slice of lemon."

"That sounds excellent, I will have one too Mrs. Dursley" the message was clear to Petunia and Vernon both.

After Harry and Mr. Thomas received their tea and had a sip Mr. Thomas set his down. "Excellent idea Harry, to business then shall we?" Reaching into his left side coat pocket and pulling out a several legal documents and placed them between Mr. and Mrs. Dursley.

"What are those?" Vernon asked sounding only slightly annoyed as he stared at the crisp clean wrinkle free documents.

"Those are the purpose I am here. You see I have entered into a binding agreement with young Harry over here to educate him and teach him. Currently you are the only obstacle standing in my way. These are the legal documents to remove him from your loving care," the last said with sarcasm, "and allowing him to entry into service to me. They also name me his legal guardian and sever all ties with you."

Harry was so excited about leaving the Dursley's forever. Petunia was conflicted on one had she had never asked for Harry; on the other he was the last link to her sister if he left she was not entirely sure how she would feel about that. Dudley was just as excited as his cousin. He would definitely get the room back.

Vernon was not happy. He hated Harry on general principle. The freak was something unnatural. Ever since reading the letter left with the child he knew something bad would happen to his family. They had managed to dodge any unnaturalness so far. Giving the freak away was a good move; however that is not why he objected to its leaving.

"No."


	4. Chapter 4

**Training and Pain**

August 26, 1991

Harry's alarm went off just as annoying as ever this morning. Cracking open his eyes to read the clock. It was 430AM. Getting off his mattress he stood and looked at the calendar. At least it was Monday. Universally held as the beginning of the week, this day of the week always held hope for Harry. Dressing in a grey T-shirt and shorts sitting on the chair next to his desk he sits down. Pulling on his socks and running shoes Harry heads down stairs and for the front door. Once outside he looks around with concern.

"Great, he is up before me again." Completing a couple stretches to warm-up he began his run. His mind began to drift. Letting the magic flow through his body allowed his body to deal with the task at handle while reminiscing. Thoughts of the past coming unwanted in favor of prepping for the day.

"No," Petunia repeated to a silent room, "he will not be leaving."

The shock to everyone was evident on all the faces present. Paul was expecting to fight a stubborn Vernon and had expected the rest to willing let Harry come with him. Petunia's unexpected resistance caught him off guard. He had to change his plans on the fly. Not something he liked to do it left to many holes. These could come back and bite you later.

Vernon was surprised as well by the development. He knew she had no love for the boy. She had said it often enough to him in private. Vernon had been prepared to go round and round with this man about keeping the freak around. He, of course, could not care if the freak lived or died. This man had taken an interest in the boy. He had to stop the man from helping the freak. An easy life would probably allow the unnaturalness of the boy to come to the surface. No, this boy needed a firm hand, a very firm hand, and hard work to keep that at bay. Most good honest people did everything through hard work. None of the freakiness was needed. Here was his wife showing a united front against this man and the boy's freakiness. He could not be more proud of his wife at the moment.

Harry himself could not believe this turn of events. Vernon he could see being against him having anything positive in his life on general principle. The Dursley's as a whole he expected would want him gone from past comments each had made about him. So, why was Petunia stopping him from leaving? He could not understand. He could not ask either.

"But, mom, why?" asked Dudley. He most of all wanted Harry to go. Not just to get his room back. He wanted all the attention of his parents focused on him. Granted most of the attention remained on him; it was not all directed towards him. This change would not only get rid of the other boy in the house. It would make Dudley the complete center of attention. He could not think of why is mother is trying to keep Harry around. He had to convince his mother to get Harry out.

Petunia seemed calm to all in the room. She had taken in all the stares. All the confusion around the room was what she needed and planned on. Harry would be staying regardless of what any of them thought.

"Madam, I must confess to surprise at your refusal." Paul stated simply trying to dig for information and time.

"Mr. Thomas, you came into my home and have told us nothing besides your wish to take Harry." Petunia calmly relayed. Just a few minutes ago she was nervous and now she was ready.

"If it is a matter of my intentions-" Paul started before being interrupted.

"No, it is a matter of why. Why do you want to take him and educate him? Harry can go to a public school just like Dudley. His higher education is none of your concern. I am his blood. What happens to the boy is my concern not yours. What is good enough for him is my concern not yours. So, considering that you say you're not one of those freaks. Why are you here?" Petunia demanded.

Paul was not enjoying this turn of events. Too many questions were unanswered as of this moment. There was not enough time to reason this all out. Why was she resisting this? How can he adapt? Which direction should he go? Gathering his thoughts he began.

"I have already said I have entered into a binding agreement to elevate Harry to become much more than he is now."

Petunia sighed, "So it is true you are a wizard." A statement not a question directed at the newcomer. Vernon had been right that is the only explanation for this turn of events.

Paul laughed, "No, I am not a wizard. I am aware that both you and Vernon know of Harry's heritage. I have taken certain oaths to train, educate, and supervise him. He will no longer go to any public school. His human and magical training will be accomplished at my discretion."

"Again you have not said why you want to do these things. You expect us to just release him into your custody with no explanation given. We are just supposed to trust you?" Petunia inquired.

All eyes turned to Paul even Harry wanted to know why. Paul had explained to him in a general sense why; maybe more would be covered or mentioned.

Paul debated for a minute as he watched Petunia sip on her tea. What had happened to her? Earlier she was scared and nervous. Now she was calm, resistant, and fighting for something she could not possibly want. He wanted to know why she resisted. Nothing about her character explained this reaction. She had despised her sister for being a witch. Yet now she would not let go of her nephew. What explained this? A new tactic against the woman would hopefully buy time to figure this out.

"Mrs. Dursley, can you do magic of any sort?"

"What, no of course not!" the outraged Petunia began before being cut off.

"Then the public school you intend Harry for him to attend can teach him?"

"He does not need to be taught any freakiness," Vernon interrupted.

"I beg to differ with you. However, if you interrupt me again I will slice off fifty pounds of fat off you Vernon using that freakiness." The malice in his voice by the end was unmistakable. Looking back to Petunia he continued, "Mrs. Dursley, I have trained several in Harry's position before. It is my recommendation that you allow me to train Harry as well." He held up his hand to forestall any interruption. "Allow me to explain the why as you so delightfully put it."

After taking a sip of his tea and a deep breath he continued, "Currently, I am sure you have no idea of the magic surrounding this house."

"What!" Vernon exploded from his seat while staring daggers at Harry.

"Vernon, sit down immediately!" Petunia countered seeing Paul raise his hand towards her husband. Vernon sat quietly while his face started turning red. Never once taking his eyes off Harry and narrowing them slightly. Harry had a bad feeling.

"What magic is surrounding our house Mr. Thomas?" Petunia demanded.

"I have no idea as to the specifics; however, I can tell you that Harry is the battery feeding it." Everyone looked to Harry. Harry looked scared at the looks of hostility directed at him. "While I can't take it down, I believe removing Harry from the premises will have one of two possible effects. One, it will instantly shut off. I find this unlikely as anytime Harry left it would have shutdown already. Two, the weave in place will fade eventually after the current charge drains."

"Mr. Thomas, how am I a battery?" Harry wondered.

"Simple Harry, someone or something tied it to you and this place. Again this is not my area of specialty so I cannot with only a cursory glance tell you more. I sensed it a while ago. I know it is not harmful to Harry. I know it is drawing power from Harry. Why I cannot tell you. Whatever it is I can tell it is a protection for you and those inside."

"Then he will stay here until you can take it down." Vernon said as way to reassert into the discussion.

"I would recommend against that as his removal-"

"Mr. Thomas, Harry will stay here until that occurs otherwise how are we going to get it removed," questioned Petunia, "you want to train him go right ahead. We will treat it like normal schooling. Once the magic is gone we will sign the forms and you can take him with you, permanently."

Turning to Harry Paul began, "You see now Harry, and this is why your mother wants you away from them."

"What," Petunia shouted, "she died years ago. How could she still want something?"

"Because, she is a genius," Paul gloated, "your sister found a way through magic to keep parts of her mind around just for her son."

Petunia turned pale. Her sister was dead and through freakiness still remained lingering around somehow. She was scared to know how, and curious to see and hear her sister's voice. "I want to see her… now."

Harry had started to reach for the knapsack.

"No," anger seemed to radiate from Paul, "by what right do you think you can demand anything?"

"She is my sister!" roared Petunia.

"You're kidding me right," Paul's voice was lower and more hostile now, "you who can't stand the mention of your sister, you who hates her son. Sitting there demanding to talk to your sister's gift to her son believe you have the right to ask anything from her?"

Facing Harry, "You will not give her access to anything belonging to you. I am your guardian, master, and teacher now. You will listen and obey me are we clear?" A quick nod was all he needed before turning to stare at Petunia.

The oppressive weight in the room grew heavy. Vernon was sweating his instincts told him to lash out. Fear was holding him in check for now. Petunia was scared as well. This "man" scared her. He had told her Harry had something of her sister's. She was about to demand it from Harry.

"You can't have it Petunia," as if reading her thoughts, "I won't allow it, Harry won't allow it, and most certainly 'she' won't allow it." A satisfied smile crossed his face with that.

"Why not she is my sister?"

"You're her sister? What an interesting idea you have. Tell me, do sisters treat each other with scorn, or hate their children? Do sisters ignore each other? Do sisters make mention to never leave their child with the other? No, I do not think they do. I do believe that familial relations can cause this set of circumstances, but not sisters."

She wanted to cry. She could not argue most of what he said. She had loved her sister once: before magic took her away from the family, before her jealousy drove a wedge between the sisters, before she died. Then anger, regret, and self-loathing filled the hole. And what better way to deal with these feelings than take them out on the orphaned son dropped into her lap?

"Now let's get to the matter at hand as I am weary of you… people," the disgust becoming more evident in is hostile tone, "greed. You Vernon don't want Harry to leave because of the money supplementing your income granted by the human side will of the Potter's."

Dudley and Petunia looked shocked at this development. Harry was confused. He only knew of the magical side never having thought of anything else. "However, I have cancelled that allotment," Vernon stood quickly but was stopped by the continuation, "the matter of fraud to the account will be ignored unless pressed by me."

Vernon froze, but Petunia asked, "What fraud, there has been no fraud committed by my husband?"

"Hmmm. Seems I may need to change the lawsuit. As it stands it was against the both of you. However, your clear lack of knowledge on the subject means either your ignorance in the matter or fine acting skills. As I want to win the legal proceedings I will revise and split them.

Let me explain. Currently, there are six filings against this household covering child neglect, fraud, slander and libel, each against both parties Vernon and Petunia Dursley, concerning young Harry. Now I have every intention of adding additional suits until I get satisfaction." Paul slid the guardianship papers towards the Dursley's again.

"All this over the freak," Vernon hissed, "I will not be threatened in my own house."

"Threatened? I am not threatening you Mr. Dursley," an evil smile coming over Paul's face, "no, I am not threatening you at all. I am hoping. Hoping you attack, imagine the lawsuit I will have it you attack me. You attack me and I get to defend myself and ruin your house and family."

Vernon didn't know what to do know. He wanted to hurt this man. Hearing this gave him pause though. He could not attack the man. He seemed too willing to ruin his family over that boy. Looking at Harry he realized it was that freaks fault. If he could not get the man he would get the boy. With a sudden rush of anger he felt the need to kill the boy. He lunged for Harry.

Vernon didn't move more than a foot from his spot standing in front of his chair.

"Really Vernon, do you think everyone is a stupid as you? You overgrown tub of lard, how about we conduct this meeting without you for a few minutes," Vernon quickly tried to yell and no sound came out, "Mrs. Dursley, I believe earlier you and your soundless husband dared call me a wizard? Let me be blunt, I am not one of those cowards. Do I have magic? Oh yes I do. Am I afraid to use it or be seen using it in front of humans like you? No. Will I kill with it? Yes. Have I killed with it? Yes." The glee and dark look on Paul's face was more than enough to convince them he was telling the truth.

Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley were terrified. Dudley ran to his room and closed the door. Vernon stopped struggling. Petunia cowered. Harry was even a little scared.

"Are you going to kill us," the shaking voice of Petunia asked.

Paul leaned back into the chair staring at the ceiling.

"You know it would solve so many problems." He distractedly replied, "Is there any certain way you would like to go? How about you Vernon, right silly me, here sit down and answer me Vernon." A weird gesturing of his hand and arm allowed Vernon to sit once again.

Paul was smiling at Vernon with anticipation and eagerness now. Harry was concerned how things would develop. Sitting quietly seemed the best idea for now. He wondered if Paul was truly hoping they would supply a preferred method. Maybe he was just joking with them to scare them. He hoped he was just messing with them. This was going to be his teacher. He already said he was a killer. Would he make Harry a killer too?

"You don't seem to have a preference. I think I should consider a more natural passing then," finally speaking after what seemed to be hours of silence, "but first maybe you will consider signing the forms and I will make it a painless end?"

"You won't really kill them will you Mr. Thomas?" Harry inquired.

"Would you prefer that Harry, I would see them pay for everything they have done and would most likely do to you? I have every faith they would make your life a living hell. Just the differences between you and Dudley are proof."

"They haven't been that bad to me." Harry's weak reply did not seem to change Paul's mind at all.

"Harry, look at me?" the boy looked at the future instructor, "Your own mother wants you nowhere near them. If I knew nothing else that would be enough to kill them. Whether it was a good idea or not she wanted you to get some money and strike out on your own as a child rather than stay here. Do you understand what that means? The things you would be exposed to as a child without a home."

A deep sigh escaped him, "Harry, I will look after you as I promised. I will not let these people get in the way of that. I will do what I must. They can willingly accept you're leaving or unwillingly accept their own deaths. I care not which. You have a long road ahead of you Harry. I will make as much of your life happy for as long as I have a breath in my body. I will crush anything in the way of my task mercilessly."

Harry turned to find Petunia signing the papers. Vernon's choice of life or death hung in the air with everyone present waiting. Vernon hesitated only a few seconds before signing.

Harry returned to the task of running with a smile on his face. It had been awhile since he thought about those events. After getting them to sign over custody Harry almost broke his stride trying not to laugh at what Paul said to him right after leaving the Dursley's for the final time.

"Harry, remind me later to get a solicitor and file a few lawsuits against them." Paul had remarked casually as they walked away. It would be months later over a dozen lawsuits were surrounding the Dursley's.

Finishing up the run near the obstacle course Paul had so kindly put in for Harry's benefit brought forth a groan. Harry knew he was being watched. He started on his sit-ups while reaching out with his magic driven senses. He heard nothing within a hundred feet. He smelled his own sweat and the dew in the morning air blocked out most of the rest. He didn't bother with taste for now. Touch was still too difficult to even consider using right now. Until the potion sequence was concluded sight was out for enhancement.

Getting up and looking around, he saw no one around. That didn't make the feeling of being watched go away. With a little smirk he walked over to the monkey bars and climbed on top of them. Instead of hanging from them and going from one end to the other like a normal child would he used his magic. After getting into position and locking his legs in the bars he reclined over the side like inverted sit ups were going to be done. The only difference was while he had actually gotten to be able to do a few on his own; with magic he could do several sets as magic lifted him up.

In fact no exercise he did was without magic use in some way. He smiled as he continued to "work out". After finishing the sit-ups, transitioned to pull-ups, and then dropping to the ground for some push-ups. Harry was glad he could use magic to enhance his body's performance. Learning to manipulate the magic without foci had been hard for him. He had spent three months trying to do the simplest of things. Paul had almost given up on him and was ready to send him back to the humans as a lost cause. The fear in Harry cause a reaction Paul had been looking for the whole time.

"It's about time Harry. I was truly beginning to think you could not do it."

"Can I stay then?" sounding scared and pitiful Harry looked at his teacher.

Approaching Harry and kneeling, "You were going now where, and you most certainly were not going back to _them_. Yes I made it seem like that. I needed you to focus and try as hard as you could to break the barrier you had set up in your own mind."

"What barrier," Harry asked with confusion and a bit of anger at being tricked.

"The one you had in your mind about using magic. Granted I had just as much a hand in it as you. Remember I once told you of different types of magic practitioners?" Harry nods, "Well, I seemed to have helped you believe that you needed a focus of some sort. An unintentional error on my part, but an error none the less that needed correcting. Fear was as good of a motive to get you going as anything else. Fear that you would be leaving. Fear of failing. Fear of returning to _them_. It was unkind of me perhaps, however it was quicker than waiting for you to believe deep down that you could do it."

"You could have just told me I could do it," retorted an angry Harry.

With a smirk Paul giggled, "Funny, I remember saying that for the entire first week we practiced trying to lift the rock." Paul looked at the rock that was imbedded at least four inches into the tree.

Harry blushed remembering the same thing, "then why scare me about leaving?"

"Listen close Harry," seeing the close attention given he continued, "fear is a powerful tool. It can be used for positivity and negativity. More often than not it is used negatively. You let it drive you to succeed. You could have given up. I am very proud of you for your choice."

Harry smiled.

"Now," Paul stood up, "Go find another stone."

Harry frowned.

The last stone had to be one pound in weight and smooth. It took him almost a week to find one like that to satisfy Paul.

"Make this one 3 pounds and block like."

Harry groaned and started to the stream bed nearby. His teacher just smiled knowing it would be a bad idea for Harry to head to the stream.

"That is enough Harry," Paul had snuck up on him again because of his memories distraction, "let's see if you can go through the course faster this time." Pulling out the necklace and reaching towards Harry.

"Do I have to wear it?"

"Yes," Paul smirked, "or you can wear it for the rest of the week when not exercising."

Grumbling he took the necklace from his teacher and put it on. Instantly he could feel the drain on his system. All his senses returned to normal. He felt weaker, slower, and barely registered the magic in himself.

"All ready then," Paul got out the stop watch, "time to beat is 23:15"

A deep sigh from the young man put a smile on his torturer's face. "You're going to up the resistance aren't you?"

"How many times did you use magic outside of studies last week?"

Before he could stop himself he responded with, "only twice." Realizing he was conveniently leaving out his play with Perth. He wanted to groan.

"Ok then," his instructor looked at the course again, "let's make it and even 23 minutes."

This time he let the groan escape. Paul smiled and moved to his normal observation spot. This was his signal to get into the starting position. How long would this lesson take to sink into Harry the man wondered? For that matter, which lesson would he even pick up on?

Mumbling to himself, "does he really watch everything I do?"

After getting into position, Harry raised his hand over his head briefly. The course came alive a couple seconds after that. With a shout of begin from his observer Harry took off.

Harry dashed onto the path in front of him and noticed the ground gave like mud while still looking like a grass cut path. Each step saw him sink up to his ankles and look normal after moving on. It was only a short thirty feet to the "first" obstacle. The climbing wall was easy. A twenty foot tall wall stood there in front of him.

"Please be easy today." His prayer went unheard by the wall as it started to move. The wall leaned towards him and as if that was not enough three inch thick horizontally logs started moving down as new ones moved into place at the top.

"Really," he shouted. The faster he climbed the faster new logs were added.

Reaching the top made it stop. Taking a few deep breaths from the top he looked ahead. The balance beam was up next. Dropping down and turning right he ran another thirty feet in the mud looking grass. His legs were starting to burn already. It did not help the mud always seemed to resist letting him go with each step. He was regretting running this morning. He started up the stairs to the balance beam. It was only two inches wide piece of lumber that was extended out to fifty feet length. The annoying part was the actual mud below.

Every time he fell off he was required to start over from the beginning of the beam. Each failure meant more mud and a mud coated beam. He was determined to make it to the end without falling. He put his foot on the beam that was seven feet above the mud. He learned the first time he ever fell off how heavy that mud would be over the rest of the course. This mud was of course charmed like just about everything on the course. It was thick, cold, chunky, and most disturbing it would start to slide down you like it would fall off on its own. Only to slide back up into place that it had initially attached to upon falling into the mud pit. What Harry could not figure out was how it also would coat the beam if it kept sticking to him.

Harry made it about five feet before a gust of wind knocked him off the beam and into the mud. Sitting up frustrated he looked to his torturer.

"That is not fair," he shouted at Paul who was smiling while looking at the stopwatch. If he could have used magic he would have known the blast of wind was coming. There was no way he was going to make it across without falling again. On his third attempt across Harry was trying to guess when the wind blast was going to hit him. He guessed wrong. As he lay in the mud he looked up at the balance beam. He had made it half way across this time and it was coated with mud.

Making his way back to the beginning again he was determined to get across it this time. He wondered how much time he had wasted wading through the mud each time and the slow pace he used across the beam. An idea came to him and the cold mud seemed to draw out the heat of his body. What if he kept his legs bent to lower his center of gravity and leaned towards the blast? All he could do was see if it would work. When the wind hit him this time he kept his balance until the wind stopped. Staying ready for another attack he continued to move across though a lot slower.

"Yes." He finished the beam this time. The excitement was short lived as the monkey bars were next. He stared at the monkey bars for a minute after getting to them. There was no mud like grass this time between the two obstacles. He wondered why. He stepped up to reach the monkey bars. He hopped up to grab them and lost his grip on the first one and dropped to his feet on the ground. Looking at his hands he noticed all the mud on them. There was no way he could grab and hold on to these without falling each time.

There was no other way, "I quit."

The mud fell off him and the majority of the course descended back into the ground. Paul started to walk over to him. Harry decided to sit down and rest until he had to stand again.

"Why," the question from the man standing over him.

"I could not hold onto the bars without magic. I would not complete the course in time and would have failed anyway."

"So your solution was to just give up?"

"What else could I do?"

"That is for you to figure out. There won't always be someone around to give you the answers." Paul seemed upset about the failure as far as Harry could tell. So Harry just hung his head. "Then tell me what you could have done."

"If I used magic…" Harry began.

"No," Paul irritated voice said, "the point was to get through the course without using magic."

"How?" yelled Harry. "I tried, and the mud was on my hands I could not grab the bars and hold on."

"Meditate on it and come find me when you have an answer." Paul left after that.

Harry sat there wondering how meditation was going to help. He hated the meditation answer the old man would just toss out there like that would give him the answer. All meditation ever did was calm him down. It never gave him any answers. He decided he better try knowing Paul was probably watching him. He always knew when Harry was not doing what he was told.

Sitting on the ground he assumed the basic meditation pose and started regulating his breathing. He breathed in and counted down from ten. Breathing out at one, he started a calm and relaxed breathing pattern. He closed his eyes once his breathing was even. He thought about the monkey bars. There was mud on his hands. The mud caused him to lose his grip in the bar. How could he hold on to the bar? The mud does not wipe off. He was covered in mud as it was, so nothing to wipe the off on anyway. The bar was made of metal and was smooth and cylindrical. Magic was restricted for the course. Magic made the course easy. He could get through the obstacle course with ease.

Breathe out and in. He drifted into his own thoughts.

Paul told him to figure it out himself. What was it he needed to figure out? He could not grab the bars and hold on. At least with magic he could swing from bar to bar. Paul seemed to think he could do it if he came up with a way to grip the bars. What was he missing? Should he work on trying to grab the bar through the mud harder? Maybe he was looking at this wrong. How else could he look at it?

Breathe out and in.

If more strength was needed he would need to play with Perth more from now on. He needed to do it without magic though. The only way to keep up with Perth in the trees was with magic. Wait. I cannot use magic on the course. So I have to practice without magic following Perth. This will suck. Perth already swings around trees with easy. Well that is enough meditation. Harry smiled and opened his eyes.

"Hmmm," Harry stood up, "I need some food."

"Ah man, I have to run back now too." He began to stretch then it came to him. "What a day. You would think I left my brain in bed." He reached up and took off the necklace. The sweet rush of the magic returning to him coursed through his veins.

"Oh yeah," the magic returned and he felt the power filling him up making him almost drunk with it. "I hate this damn necklace."

He began to mold the magic. Feeling the connection to the house wards and transit circle he continued to mold. Just before completing the weave he opened his eyes. The rainbow of colors coming off the sun as it rose was majestic. Quickly closing his eyes before transit carried him away; he could never get used to traveling with his eyes open. Then completing the weave shot him to the transit circle.

With his eyes closed it felt like flying for that second. Landing in the transit circle in Paul's house Harry calmly opened his eyes. Once he opened them he wished he hadn't. There was no time to dodge the incoming spell. The impact hit him square in the chest and sent him flying. He crashed into the back wall. Sliding down to rear with a thump he sat there contently.

"Damn it Harry! How many times do I have to tell you? Coming out of a transit is an easy way to get caught unaware," reciting to Harry once again the necessary need for precautions. They both knew the only one in the country using the transit would be Harry, but that didn't mean Harry could get sloppy.

Harry could not help but smile. Yes he forgot to put up the shield, but it was a good morning even with the failure earlier. The image of a magically viewed Sun still courses around his head. He took a moment to tell Paul how the Sun looked cresting the horizon. As an afterthought he also told of his discovery and how he may conquer the monkey bars in time with some physical training.

Paul turned and walked out his voice carrying behind him, "Good, then you can see your mother, deal with your familiar, resume your meditation, and _turn off that damn book!"_ Harry could not help it at this point he started laughing. "It is not funny! That is my personal library not a garden." That was it Harry started laughing uncontrollably.

Regaining control several minutes later Harry left the transit room. Looking around to see if any changes were made over the weekend all he saw was the same rust colored painted walls. How Paul could like rust as a color Harry would never figure out. It was better than the lima bean colored furniture. Paul just had no taste in, well, anything. The only nice looking piece of anything in the house was the dining room table and chairs. Of course, Paul had not bought it. One of his previous students had made it. It was a very nice Mahogany frame with gray marble center. The accompanying chairs had nice soft seats and a lighter gray marble backing than the table. Meaning the table really stood out and looked odd in the odd looking house.

Making his way to Paul's library Harry smiled at the burgundy vines encasing the book shelves. Paul's library was by far the largest room in the place. Containing twenty-two bookcases each with five shelves in a half circle next to the table for the magically expanded room. The fact the room was round and had a round table in the center seemed to amuse Paul for some reason Harry could not figure out. Now it looked like a jungle had been growing into the library. Harry walked to the first book case that lined the wall of the library by the door.

"Well, let's see what you have been up to this time," Harry opened the cover of his first present to see his name reflected at him. Under the title of:

~Property of~

Harry James Potter

This had shown up after getting some blood on the cover after training. Harry kept the book in his room at Paul's training ground. Harry did not want to be separated from the book. As he would be spending most of his time at the training grounds so would the book. Initially he would not let it out of his sight after Paul's meeting with the Dursley's. A couple of weeks after starting his training he had been exhausted and fell asleep studying in the library. Harry had laid his head down to rest for a couple minutes. He promptly fell asleep and his cut lip reopened just enough for a drop of blood to get on the cover. Paul discovered the sleeping Harry and moved him to his room. Paul cleaned up Harry and tucked him in for a nap. When Paul grabbed the book with the intent to put it on the book shelf he noticed an ornate silver H on the cover. Thinking nothing of it he placed it on the shelf.

Waking up later Harry went back to the library to get his book. He was a bit panicked to see it was not with him when he woke up. He was quite surprised to see several vines had grown from his book and into other books. When removed from the shelf the vines disappeared instantly. Putting it back the vines reappeared just as quick. Harry amused himself removing and reinserting the book into the same spot several times laughing. Then trying something different he opened the book and was surprised. Seeing his name in an elegant red inside the cover brought tears to his eyes. Turning the page brought another surprise. Instead of words circles of various size some filled in and black, some empty, some with circles in side of circles, and some with part of a circle filled. Each of these connected to others by lines.

Touching a circle discovered something new. The circle exploded pages from the book. Startling Harry he dropped his book. The book never hit the floor. Floating in front of Harry as if on an invisible podium was not only his book, but several pages from a circle he had been reading earlier. Individual pages circled Harry. He touched one of them and the words on the page seemed to appear directly in his mind. Letting go of the page the removed the words from his mind.

Paul had since come in to the library. He was quite shocked with what he saw.

"Harry what is going on," the surprise clear in Paul's voice.

Smiling at Paul, "My book has other books in it. Watch this." Harry touched the same circle and the pages were absorbed back into the book. He touched another circle in the book the pages flew out of the book and started circling around Harry like before. Harry touched two more circles and watched as they orbited around him under the first set of pages. "If I touch the page the whole page of words goes into my mind."

"Fascinating," the genuinely curious instructor said, "when you remove your hand does the information stay?"

"No."

"Interesting, Harry read the information," wanting to test a hunch.

Pages passed across Harry's range of touch one right after another almost instantly. "I thought as much," sighed Paul, "Harry you can stop now."

"Ok."

Touching the circles put the pages back into the book. Harry grabbed the book and closed it and held it to his side.

"Harry, where did you get this book?"

"I got it on my birthday a couple weeks ago. I thought it was from you." The happy young child smiled at his friend.

"That is one hell of a present. Unfortunately, I did not send it."

Confused the child asked, "You mean someone else sent it to me?"

Nodding his head in the affirmative, "Yes, looks like I am not the only one trying to look out for you. Who else is I don't know. Tell me though, how did the pages from other books get into that one."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I think the book did."

"What do you mean?"

Harry walked over to the shelf and replaced the book. The burgundy vines instantly regrew into the several books around it regardless of shelf they were on.

"What the…"

Taking one of the books from the shelf that had a vine in it he examined it. The vine had not stopped its removal or even added any resistance. It merely faded out. Opening the book and flipping though had shown no damage to the book. All the pages were still intact as well. Nothing was missing either. Leading Paul to conclude "the book" had only copied the information.

"Hand me your book," Harry passed it over and watched Paul try to open it. Putting his own book back and giving Harry his back, "open it please." Doing as asked Harry opened it. Paul noticed that he could not see anything but blank pages. "What do you see on the pages?"

"Some different type circles attached by lines headed to the center where the pages meet."

"I see nothing when I look at the pages. They are completely blank to me. You will have to explore this . . . grimoire, on your own."

Harry had not spent much of his free time exploring the grimoire's secrets. Now was a good time to check out the book's growth. Activating the grimoire and touching multiple pages and circles let Harry summon forth not just pages anymore. Now whole books of information appeared; he spent a couple minutes evaluating the circling books. Placing his hands near the copied books would cause them to open and pages flip one after another. The information flying directly into his mind he learned to read it at this speed. He had also noticed as long as a completed book was open even it if was on the last page the knowledge was still there until the book was closed or put away.

Finishing up with the grimoire he closed the favored book. Before putting it on the shelf he turned the ornate H upside down. With the H inverted the vines were no longer visible to the naked eye. Harry could see them still the vines just appeared ethereal to him. His prank on Paul complete he went to see his mother.

Mondays were typically slow at Paul's. Getting to his bedroom he went to the trunk and pushed magic and felt the needle take a sample of blood once again. The smiling image of his mother appeared again.

"Hello son." The standard greeting was repeated once more.

"Hi mom," Harry replied as usual, "How was your weekend?"

Giggling the image continued, "Has the weekend come and gone already? I hadn't noticed. How was your weekend Harry?"

Knowing his mother had no real concept of time in this form he smiled at her. "It was really boring all I did was work." Harry sat on the end of the bed and talked about all the training he had been doing for a few minutes.

"Are you working with Paul this morning or afternoon?"

"I think he is getting his plan for the week together." Both magical humans let the image believe Paul was lazy outside of training and made Harry clean and pick up after him as expected of the old trainer as a price for the training. While Paul grumbled about being called old he let the remark slide so miss box would not get her knickers in a twist again. For some reason the image of his mother did not know about the human side of the Potter's investments and holdings. Having no idea how the mother figure would react meant keeping all information quiet concerning human side of Harry's life. There was never any talk of Dursley's, humans, or non-magical events in general. Who knew what protocol would get enacted.

"So we can continue where we left off on Friday…"

"Mom I haven't even eaten yet or fed my familiar." Harry interrupted while whining.

"Alright we will continue after Paul is done with you for the day. Now go get something to eat and I will see you later. Don't let the lazy good-for-nothing teacher of yours make you do all his house work again. You're my son not a house elf."

"He doesn't mom trust me. I will see you in a bit."

Heading into the kitchen Harry saw Paul making some tea.

"Mom says you can't make me do all the house work again," smiling at the old teacher.

Sighing deeply, Paul sat down with his tea and began to drink. Paul composed his thoughts before beginning.

"Harry, when you see Perth be happy. You know he still feels bad about . . . It was not his fault Harry."

Sitting down at the table the student looked at his teacher with tears forming in his eyes. He would not cry again. Seeing his familiar die had been hard. Being young he wrongly blamed the other as the two were playing. Both instantly knew that Harry blamed the silly monkey.

It had been no secret to anyone in the house that Harry favored the Macaw at first. The beautiful colors of the bird had instantly attracted him more to the bird. This didn't mean he didn't like Perth as well. Guinevere had just taken first place in the boy's heart. From the moment they had met she was constantly preening herself and showing off. You would have thought she ruled over Harry. So the name just fit. Even Paul had been made to "serve" the entitled wannabe.

No.

Harry would not think about this anymore. He was having a hard enough time not blaming Perth. It was not Perth's fault. He could not help it though. He missed her. Losing a familiar was like losing a family member to an orphan like hm. Pain, it was a constant reminder of getting too close. He knew pain was in his future. Paul had told him his life was going to be very rough at times.

No, stop it.

Gathering some fruits for Perth he headed outside to Perth's favorite tree. He would make every effort to have fun and be happy around his familiar.

"I will be back for lessons after lunch."

Paul was really concerned for Perth. The bond between familiar and owner was a powerful one if treated well. Harry and Perth had a strained relationship. Perth always treated his master the same, however, his owner had negative emotions feeding through the bond. Perth could feel them. It was obvious to Paul. He was never as happy and excited as the first year. Harry didn't seem to notice, but Paul had. Perth needed Harry to treat him the same in emotions as he did before or it would wear on the little guy and he would die. Harry didn't need to lose another familiar. Or more precisely, lose another family member.

Paul watched Harry head out to the trees. The large oak that Perth decided was his was just a few yards into the tree line. Paul wondered if Harry noticed the similarities in his familiar's behaviors. One had thought she was queen of the house and all would serve her. The other thinks he is "King of the Jungle". It made him laugh.

"Good luck Perth. Fix your servant," he laughed as he went back to his breakfast. "I wonder what I should have Harry work on today. This is the last week before school starts. Maybe I should not let him go. No, I had better. He needs more than just an old man and a monkey to hang around to develop properly. Not to mention he will need allies. I just wish I knew what he was going to face exactly. Damn it, I am getting old. I am sitting here talking to myself."

"Perth!"

"Hey, Perth," called Harry, "it's time to eat." Looking around he could not see the monkey.

"Perth if you don't come down I will just eat by myself." It was then Harry heard a sound, and turned to see Perth biting into a plum from the bowl while hanging from the low branch of a nearby tree.

"How did you," started the boy, "never mind." Moving over to the big oak and taking a seat he grabbed an apple for himself and started eating. Perth dropped down and ran over to the bowl. After finding what he wanted pulled a cluster of grapes out and started eating.

"Hey," Harry raised his voice a touch, "you didn't finish the plum."

Perth dropped the grapes and scrambled back to the plum. Making a whimpering sound Perth just sat there.

Harry just sighed, "Alright, alright, just next time don't take the plum if you're not going to eat it, OK?"

Perth walked over to the grapes picking them up with his tail and walked over to Harry. He sat on Harry's lap squeaking as he ate. Harry ended up finishing the fruit in the bowl with Perth's help.

"Perth I have a new job for you," the monkey looked at him waiting, "we are going to start running through the trees without me using magic. You have to not out run me too much. I am trying to get better on the monkey bars."

Perth started shrieking.

"Yes, I know they are not trees so calm down. I still have to beat the course without magic. This means I will be slower in the trees." Harry would swear he knew exactly what Perth was thinking sometimes.

Perth began to climb up Harry and then the tree. Stopping and looking back at Harry with the standard look of "are you coming or not" in his eyes. Harry almost laughed at the expectant look. Deciding to follow Perth into the tree he stood up and began the task of rising through the tree limbs after Perth.

Perth waited until Harry caught up. Then with a leap he started for the next branch. Grabbing it and swinging through the trees from branch to branch occasionally pausing. Harry looks down and decided not to think about the drop. He had done this before after all so it didn't scare him at all. Sure it didn't. After all, it is not like he used magic or anything.

Harry grabbed the next branch and slowly started to follow. Noticing the distance Perth was ahead encouraged him not to take his time. He started swinging through the trees like Perth for a couple minutes before getting really tired.

"This really sucks without magic."

The monkey screeched making Harry think Perth was telling him the furry creature never used magic in the trees.

"Yea, well, I am not you," Harry called out, "and I don't have a tail either!"

Perth's answer made Harry stop following.

"I do not need a tail so I can sleep well! I have a bed for that." Harry getting angry at the mention of his nightmares decided that was enough for today. In his frustration he did not pay close enough attention as he descended and missed a branch. Luckily, a convenient branch decided to break his fall from his right thigh across to this left cheek. Spinning Harry over and allowing gravity to still assist with his now front first landing.

Grunting at the effort Harry rolled over and looked up at the tree. I hate not using magic he thought. Stupid necklace he thought, Stupid Paul, Stupid Perth, and Stupid me falling out of the trees.

"Harry," a distant voice called. "Are you alright?"

Figures he would see that groused Harry lounged. Well it would not get any more humiliating. Rolling over and sitting up evaluated the condition of his body. Perth seemed to be giggling in his tree. The monkey's superior skill in the trees kept coming to Harry's mind unwanted. He would show that monkey one day. Meanwhile, Perth seemed to be dancing to that human song "_You can't touch this"_. Harry glared at the monkey. It had to be his imagination. He watched as Perth did seem to be dancing among the tree limbs.

"Harry, are you listening to me?"

When did Paul get that close? Sneaky old man could probably sneak up on death. "What?"

A sigh escaped his teacher.

"You really need to pay more attention around you. I asked if you will be alright staying here for the week by yourself."

"Me alone," Harry questioned startled, "you're leaving?" This caught him completely unaware. Where was Paul going? Why the whole week?

"Yes, I have some business to take care of before you go to school. I had planned to do it after you left but things have changed. Now before you get to excited, I am leaving your mother in charge for the whole week. I should be back in time to get you to this 'school' she insists you attend."

Harry's questions evaporated. He was so excited to here no training for a whole week. No restrictions on magic use. Then finding out his mother was in charge the whole time about made him cry. A whole week of Potions and Runes, insanity was close behind he could feel it. Merlin! Please mercy on the tortured soul with a sore backside.

Wait!

He said school!

"Yes!" He jumped up and pumped his fist high into the air.

Paul laughed. "I am to assume that you would rather go to a school then stay here with me to learn?"

"Well, I like it here and all," Harry weakly attempted.

"Don't worry, I know what you mean. Alright so let's get this week set up. We have a few things to discuss concerning your packing. Your mother will be staying at my house. I don't think it is a good idea to take her with you. The school, not to mention the goblins, should not get ahold of a 'living pensive' as she calls herself."

They walked back to the house for the training grounds. Harry tuned out most of what Paul said. One week. No training. Studying with mom would make the week fly. Ok, maybe that wasn't quite that great, but he would take what he could get. Then he would be off to school with teachers and students surrounding him every day. His mother had often talked about the school and the things she had learned. Hogwarts, it was where she went to school. She had met his father and his friends.

It occurred to him that she had never talked about her friends at school. Paul had been relaying several things for Harry to accomplish while he was gone. Harry absently nodded to the instructions. Why had his mother never talked about her friends? Harry finished dutifully following Paul around the house as he packed. He wished Paul well on his trip.

"I will be back on the first of the month. We will head to the school and get you enrolled then if you wish." Paul stated waiting for an answer from his pupil.

Harry nodded again. Paul nodded his head in return and summoned up a transit circle. With a wave Paul left in a flash of circling runes on the floor.

Just like that Harry was alone in the house. Not that Harry noticed at all. He headed to see his mother and ask some questions. He walked through the training ground house groaning at the ugly furniture again. Wondering if Paul would notice some burnt furniture having it replaced with something better. No, he would somehow find more a horrid color.

Entering his mother's room he placed his hand on the trunk and waited. Process complete he asked, "Can you tell me about your friends at Hogwarts?"

The image of Lily flickered and a sad expression covered her face. For the next few hours he listened to the story of his mother's time both at home and then moving on to school. How her one friend ended up turning on her and bad mouthing her in front of others. They had been friends for years, studying, completing, and generally hanging out together when their schedules and studies allowed. It had started with his father dating her. He had bullied Lily's friend. Lily had defended her friend from James and his friends. James would later admit to liking her for a long time and thought to show her how much better he was that her friend. It had been totally juvenile in Lily's mind and had let him know. This had made James change for the better and Lily and he had started to date. Lily's friend became jealous and joined "the wrong crowd".

Harry interrupted the story and asked his mother, "Who was it?"

"It does not matter, Harry. You won't meet him in school since he has long since graduated and moved on." Lily ended the topic.

"Ok, but what about other friends." He inquired.

Lily's image giggled, "Harry, I was a bookworm. I had more time spent in the library during school and working for the goblins in the summer that I had very little time for friends."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, Harry. I became good friends with your father's friends. They were certainly a cheer bunch, well minus Peter."

Enthralled with more personal information about his mother he asked, "What was wrong with Peter?"

"Nothing, he was just the shy and meek one of the group. He hung out with James I think mainly because he was a Potter. Add into that Sirius was from the prestigious Blacks and Remus was a near genius and you had a group that he was dying to be around."

"Wait, what is the big deal with the Potters and Blacks?"

"The Blacks were many things but first and foremost they were excellent merchants in every sense. This made them wealthy. Very wealthy, this of course made them arrogant. That is where Sirius came in; he had all their arrogance, but none of their superiority and sense of entitlement. After he was sorted into Gryffindor his troubles started at home and he spent more time with James after Sirius's mother removed him from the family. Sirius moved in with James and his family."

"His family tossed him out?" Harry was shocked.

"I don't know all the details. Sirius kept most of it to himself. I know at some point James let Sirius stay summers at his home. Now how this ties into the Potter's is simple. The Potter's as you can gather from their name started out as craftsmen. From this they expanded into more than just master craftsmen. They are noted fighter's too. In a way this is to be expected. After all being craftsmen, in multiple areas both magical and non-magical worlds, means at some point someone is going to want what you have.

Potter's initially were just very defensive protecting what was theirs. In time, their prowess as duelers made some of them good livings as soldiers and bounty hunters. It was once a joke by James that fighting was just another craft to the family. The family never forgot its roots. James told me that every Potter is a craftsman at heart. It was this that drew others to them. Not only did the Potter's have wealth they protected what was theirs. Even going so far as to think friends were owned and needed to be protected by them."

James certainly considered his friends something to fight for and protect. If you want to know if James believed his friends were his possessions; the answer is simple. Yes. Getting in with the Potter's was the same as becoming family at best or at worst a beloved and highly trusted friend."

Harry was amazed at what his mother said. He was confused though on a couple points.

"I thought slavery was against the law. Why would dad think he owned people?"

Lily giggled, "Yes, slavery is illegal, well, in the normal world. James only thought his friends were his possessions he never tried to tell them what to do or control them Harry. Think of it like this, James cared so much for his friends the only thing of more value to him was me."

"I guess, but how does that make them his?" Harry could not understand how this made any sense. His dad looked at his own friends as some kind of property.

"You're getting hung up on the words Harry. In the past James Potter's family was able to actually own their friends and allies. That practice fell out of favor and something new came along. Eventually, even that changed. In its current form the family merely keeps a protective hold over them to protect the family and friends. The tradition of believing that the family owns them is what is important. They keep that alive to remind them that the family has always looked after the ones that are closest to them."

"But why are you telling me this? Dad is dead. Even you are dead." Harry didn't see the relevance and tried to keep the hurt out. He did want to understand.

The image of his mother giggled and flickered, "Harry, you're a Potter." The statement delivered with a resounding this is so obvious I can't believe you missed it. "When you make friends you will be tempted to do anything for them to keep them safe. Now you will know why. Paul is teaching to fight. It occurred to me you might be very good at it. I thought you should know about your family."

"So I will start to see my friends as some kind of possession?"

"Again Harry, don't get caught up on the wording. You can call it whatever you want. The ancient craftsmen in the family always thought of the works they made as their possessions. Including the friendships they made. It was a simple thing for them to transfer the concept from material things to mental things."

"I think I will have to look at this in my own way," Harry had only ever owned the grimoire so he didn't think any friends would like to be treated how he treated the book.

"However you choose to look at it is fine. I am just giving you some background," smiled the image of Lily. "Now that you have some food for thought let us continue with the stabilizing rune set."

"Ugh." She transitioned into that so easily.

Harry would spend the next week asking his mother all about Hogwarts, teachers, classes, and the houses. He would have spent more time asking about the friends of the family, but Lily was resistant to tell him more. Harry took what he could from their discussions. Lily proved to be very demanding. She would only give Harry tidbits of information until after he completed his assignments. The week had flown by with barely any notice. By the end of the week Harry had completed more tasks in runes than in the last two years.

While Harry didn't seem to notice Lily did. Lily had a comprehensive understanding of Charms, was considered a prodigy in Potions, but was passionate about Runes in all their forms. Harry was showing he could easily be a Rune Master at an early age. His problem was his lack of real interest in the matter. Like most young male wizards Lily knew he demonstrated a desire you use magic and play with magic directly. Lily tried many things to interest him in Runes. She hoped Harry would take an interest in runes more seriously; after all she would not be here to assist him at all if it was not for Runes. In the course of the week Harry had created many Runes sets on clothes, stones, even the training grounds themselves. During many of the more difficult exercises she set up Harry just breezed through them with the same effort as drawing a single rune.

Harry did not seem to really notice or care about the work. He was working quickly in hopes of hearing more of the stories from his mother. When mistakes were made it always revolved around improper translation of older runes not implementation. Some of the constructs amused both of them. Light-weight robes turning out to be robes that lit up, self-cleaning underwear that instead announced its need to be washed, and the ever sharped blade that continued to sharpen itself until the whole blade was sharpened away just left the pair laughing into hysterics. Harry's desire to learn more led to not giving his full attention to a project. Lily ordered the project remade before giving up more information on the family's past.

Harry spent most of Friday and Saturday packing and repacking his father's knapsack. Technically, he had inherited the knapsack. He pretended his father loaned the knapsack to him. As much as he loved the many storage pouches on his knapsack; being his father's meant more to him.

By Sunday afternoon Harry was beginning to panic it was already the first and no Paul. Harry was pacing in front of his mother. What was delaying Paul? Did he forget about Harry? Was Paul hurt? Would he remember that today was September 1st? As he continued to pace around with Lily just calmly watching her son.

"He will be here Harry. I am sure any reason for his late arrival will be explained." Lily tried to reassure her anxious son.

Just at that moment a transit circle lit up in the transit room. Come to think of it Harry thought that is kind of a dumb name for the room even if that was the only purpose of the room. In reality, Harry knew he would never get a man with lima bean colored furniture to change the name of the room. He sprinted into the room at the arrival.

Paul appeared drained. He looked like all his troubles were currently weighing on him at this moment. Paul took a moment composing his appearance. Looking at his young apprentice he almost laughed. The boy looked excited, nervous, angry, and worried all at once. Before Paul could even get a word out Harry began.

"What took you so long? We are late. We should have left already. Are you alright? Can we go now? We should not wait any longer. Have you been making me wait on purpose again?" Harry suddenly stopped needing air in his excited state.

Paul laughed. He really could not help it. Harry was frowning at him. This only made Paul laugh more. Once composed again, Paul explained his need to make sure Harry had everything.

"Seriously though, you will be gone for most of the year. Let me make sure you have everything before I drop you off. Unlike you I will be shutting up the training ground and letting my old bones rest until we train again next summer." Paul only had to wait a half second on Harry's reply.

"I have already packed," Lily interjected with several times and Harry acted like she said nothing, "and the entire grounds are shut down already. We can go now"

Lily giggled from the corner and shutdown knowing Harry was overly excited about going to Hogwarts and would not notice her anymore at this point.

"Alright Harry," Paul smiled, "just tell me a couple of things and we will go."

"Anything," Harry groused.

"Where's Perth?" Paul serenely asked.

Harry paled. He had forgotten his own familiar. Not wanting to seem like he forgot he thought to lie. Paul stopped him before he could. The look on Paul's face was enough to make him remove the idea from his own head.

"I. . . I . . . I will go get him." Harry beat a hasty retreat outside.

Paul laughed again. Paul smiled thinking of all the little things Harry might have forgotten. Evening meal should be a good time to get him there. The thought of teasing the apprentice for a couple more hours should be fun.


End file.
